Devils' court!
by jboy44
Summary: Yugi was looking forward to a normal life, too Bad it didn't happen! Awakening in a strange new world called the underworld, Ruled by nobles who call them selves Devils, Can he Adapt well enough to survive in this strange new world, where Dueling is away of life? or will he fall to the devils' court?
1. To the underworld!

Yugi Muto walked with his hands in his pants pockets, sadly.

Yugi's point of view.

I walked through the streets of the city sadly, Well A few months Ago the Pharaoh left and things took a really really big change.

Tea finally said she just want to be friends, I guess she is either mixed up or her feelings where only for the pharaoh.

And things are peaceful, normal, no soul stealing bad guys, no mad main trying to take over the world, It's kind of boring.

The most exciting thing that happens now is Kaiba challenging me to a duel for my title. I then sighed as I looked down and crossed the street I then heard some one scream and turned t osee an out of control car heading for me.

I was hit and everything went black.

I then woke up in a hospital bed and held my head and I then saw my reflection in the window I had a halo like thing over my head, I reached for it and I touched it, it made a heavenly sound, I then said in the window I wasn't in Domino anymore.

The city outside looked so gothic and…I'm guess done in a Transylvania style, I'm not to much in to architecture.

I then heard a door open.

Point of view change to third person.

The man who walked in was dressed in a black suit, he had purple hair, a devilish tails behind him pointed ears and black bat wings. " Welcome to the underworld mr. Muto."

Yugi then screamed, and Jumped out of the bed, " I'M IN HELL?!"

The man laughed and held his arms out to say calm down, " No hell is where evil goes, the underworld, is the place Souls not evil enough for hell, but banned from heaven go."

Yugi then got up and blinked, "Ok then why am I Banned from heaven?"

The man then cleared his through, "there are seven ways to be banned from heaven in the modern world. A modern day human can be Banned from heaven for, one Drinking and driving, Two Suicide, three Dark magic like shadow games, Four dealing with demons, Five pissing off Gods like Anubis for case point, Six, defiling graves, and Seven being a false god."

Yugi then blinked a couple of times and stood up, " so pretty much everyone I know is banned from heaven then?"

The man nodded, " yes they are, The pharaoh not included as he was born and died before the Dark magic using rule was added. Anyway where are my manners I'm Aqua the lawyer of the Ocean house."

He then Handed Yugi his business card and said, "You'll be need this Mr. Muto your big name down here, after all you battled more fallen gods demons, and been part of more shadow games then anyone else, You're a bigger star down here then you are on earth."

Yugi blinked, " So I'm more famous down here….How is that not hell?"

Aqua then laughed, " Very Funny Mr. Muto, but I'm here to tell you how things work down here. One normally one someone dies and comes here they get a job with one of the seven noble house to get the cash need to enter the devil rebirth tournament."

Yugi looked puzzle, " I think you skipped some stuff their."

Aqua then Laughed, "Sorry, you see now I am a Devil, one of the beings who natural live here. Now this world Runs on a nobility system. Where the humans who show up work to enter the tournament those who win are changed to devils them selves and welcomed with open arms into the noble house they worked for as a new noble, We have Seven main noble house based on the elements."

Aqua then listed them. " one Ocean, Two Blaze, three Forest, four Storms, Five the Sands, Six the shine , and Seven Shadows . You can guess witch element each house is based on can't you."

Yugi nodded, ' Now you said normally how does that not effect me? Is it because I'm so big name? "

Aqua then shock his head, " No fame doesn't get you special treatment down here in the eyes of the law why it doesn't effect you is this."

He then pulled out a picture and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi looked at it and his eyes bugged out of his head it was a woman with Brown hair he new all to well it was his mother, who died from Drinking and driving after his father left.

She now had small bad wings and a tail dressed in a noble looking blue dress standing next to a man with blue hair, blue eyes In a blue business suit, He was holding his mothers hand.

Between them was a brown haired girl no older then eight in a blue sun dress the covered her feet.

Yugi was crying. " Mom?!"

Aqua took the photo back, " yes She remarried to the head of the Ocean house, Which is why I'm here she heard you where here and wants her son back, and your step father and half sister and looking forward to meeting you. But there is still one small problem."

Yugi then blinked, "Besides the fact I have a little sister I didn't know about who's a devil?"

Aqua rolled his eyes, " No you see our system works based on duel monsters, all things being decided with the game. And for you to be adopted as the new heir to the house you most defeat me in a duel but we play the game a little differently here."

Aqua then pulled out a suit case and handed Yugi and deck, ' your deck all your cards are their, and a new duel disk."

HE then handed Yugi the strangest duel disk he had ever seen, it was one long blue mess of what looked like level scales with a red gem in the front above a deck holder.

Yugi then put it on to see the graveyard on the side and put his deck in, " I take it the eleventh large scale is a field spell zone?"

Aqua nodded, " Yes, now the game differs down here as we play with 8000 life points, and all monster normal summoned and defense mode most be side face down. Now follow me to the roof Mr. Muto so we may get this formality duel over with."

Aqua then put on the same model Duel disk and Yugi followed him to the hospital roof where they stood on the opposite sides.

They then shoveled their desk and load them back into the duel disk and drew their hands and both yelled " LET"S DUEL!"

(duel start Both player life points 8000)

Aqua added the top card of his deck to his hand, ' I'm the official so I'll begin I draw. Now I'll set two cards face down and set one monster."

Two large cards then appeared before him as A side wide was one appeared before them. ( set monster's name unknwon, Level unknwon. Def unknown.)

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand, " My turn I draw!"

Aqua then tapped the gem that displayed his left points, " I activate Forgotten Temple of the deep now the field is treated like Umi is in play."

The top of the Roof then became covered in water.

Yugi felt his socks getting wet, " Well that's pretty real, I summon Queen's knight in Attack mode!"

Queen's knight then appeared (Queen's knight Atk 1500 level four) she readied her sword as Yugi said, " Now my knight attacks go queen's blade strike."

Queen's blade then slashed the set monster revealing star boy who was destroyed.

Yugi then set two cards and said. " Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Aqua then drew a card, " My turn then I draw First I'll set a face down card and Summon Mermaid knight."

A mermaid with a sword then appeared ( Mermaid knight Atk 1500 level four)

Aqua then smiled as he Activated another trap card. " Go Call of the haunted Return Star boy!"

The monster star boy then appeared as one face down card morphed into a tombstone. (star boy level two atk 550)

Star boy then glow as his power to give all water monsters more Attack points kicked in. ( Mermaid knight atk 1500-2000 Star boy atk 550-1050)

Aqau then smirked, " Now thanks to my trap we are on umi, so my knight can attack twice, Go Mermaid knight!"

Yugi then hit a button on his duel disk, " Go Mirror force!"

As the mermaid charged a mirror popped up and when the mermaid shattered it she and star boy shattered with it.

Aqua smiled, " I end my turn."

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand, "ok first up I play mystic space typhoon to destroy Forgotten temple of the deep!"

Lighting then struck the field destroying the water.

Yugi then summoned form his hand Kings knight, " Now I summon King's knight!"

The male knighted then appeared, (King's knight level four atk 1600)

The male knight then glow making Jack's knight jump from Yugi's deck to the field (Jack's knight atk 1700)

Yugi then smiled, "Now my three knights attack you directly go Knight sword slash!"

The three knights then hit Aqua. (Aqua Life points 8000-3200)

Yugi them smiled as he said. " that ends my turn."

Aqua then added the top card of his deck to his hand. " first up I play the field spell I just drew A Legendary Ocean, Then I activate my face down tornado wall!"

The field was once more covered in water as tornado's protected Aqua.

Yugi then hit his life point gem and said. " I activate My face down dust tornado to destroy Legendary ocean!" the Ocean and Tornado's then disappeared

Aqua then summoned out a monster, " I summon tribe- infecting virus, " three sick fish men the appeared. " Now I pick a type and then by sending him to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters of that type I pick warriors.!"

The three fish then vanished as did all three of Yugi's knights.

Aqua then looked down, "Well that ends my turn."

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand and looked at the three cards in his hand and smiled, " Ok First I play Dark Magic curtain come to the stage Dark Magician!"

(Yugi's life points drop 8000-4000) Dark Magician then jumped form deck to the field in attakc mode. ( Dark Magician level seven Atk 2500)

Yugi then played a spell card, " and Now I'll power up my wizard with horn of the unicorn!" Dark Magician then grow a horn (Dark Magician atk 2500-3200) " Now I end this duel with Dark magic attack!"

Dark Magician then fired a blast at aqua making his life points hit zero.

Aqua smiled Yugi had won, the cards then vanished, " Very good now mr. Muto follow me I have a car waiting to take us to your mother little sister and step father to make you devil and heir to a noble house, and let's not keep your little sister Lilly waiting, So is dying to meet her big brother."

Yugi then followed.

To be continued.


	2. First day as a devil!

On Earth. Rebecca was in her room sitting on the floor looking at a locket that had Yugi's picture. " Yugi."

She then began to cry the News of Yugi's death hitting her the hardest of them all. Last night she dreamed Yugi was banished from heaven for playing shadow games and was send some place horrible run by monsters.

She Shivered, " Yugi poo please be ok in the after life." she then cried.

Meanwhile in the underworld.

Yugi woke up in another room on the floor.

He rubbed his head the last thing he remembered was heading with Aqua to meet his mother, Step father and little sister, and being warned becoming a devil would take a lot out of him.

Yugi Got up and saw a body length mirror. He was taller now, the yellow part of his hair spiked in to the black, in short he looked like the pharaoh when he was in control of his body, will minus the bat like wings on his back thin tail swinging behind him and the red parts of his hair being purple.

Yugi rubbed his head and held his back their was no spot cut out for the wings yet some how like magic they where sticking out of his cloths. "How does that work?" He then noticed his voice sound like the pharaoh's.

Yugi just rubbed his head as he through to think, the only answer be could come up with was he was reborn as a devil explaining his changes

He looked around the room only thing here was the mirror and a door, So he walked out and quickly a brown haired little girl In a blue sun dress ran up to him and hugged him, saying " Oni-San!"

Yugi was caught off guard The little girl didn't have wings or a tail so she didn't look like a devil, but she did have the deepest cutest looking blue eyes. That's when he heard a voice say, " she hasn't grown into her Wings or Tails yet."

Yugi then cried as he knew the voice and turned to see his mother in a blue dress wings and a tail that was tipped with a heart.

Yugi quickly got free form the little girl ran over to he rand hugged her, "Mother!"

Yugi's mother hugged him. " My baby boy, I'm so conflicted about you being here, but I saw all you did all the people you helped, all the people you saved I'm proud of you son. Now please go introduce your self to your little sister Lily Oceania "

Yugi whipped his tears form his eyes and bowed to the girl, " Lilly am I'm Yugi Muto, The only things I know about being a big brother come from Kaiba and Joey, but I'll try to be the best big brother I can."

Lily then hugged him again and Yugi got down and hugged her back.

Yugi then took now of the large hall why they where in, it looked like the hall way from your standard creepy old mansion.

He then broke the hug and realized their was one person No here, " Mom I was told I would be meeting my step father?"

Yugi's mother or Miss Oceania as she was now called then said, " she is down stairs talking with a member of the Sands."

A gun shot was then heard and all raced to a grand stair case and saw a man a man With Blue hair blue eyes and holding his shoulder.

Before him was what looked like an anthropomorphic Jackal female standing over him.

The Female Jackal had Egyptian style eye make up in a white top made of a white sash tied around her chest. Around her wait was a white sideless length dress held up with a golden snake like belt.

Behind her what looked like a samurai made of stone, with a stone version of the underworld's duel disk built in to it's left arm.

The Jackal lady then dropped a gun.

Lilly rushed to the man. " Daddy!"

Yugi's mother covered her mouth in shock.

Yugi's him self's eyes burned in rage, " why would you Attack a man in his own home!"

The Jackal woman smiled, " Just who I was looking for. Your step father would not allow me to see you so I had to take extras measures for a chance for the god cards. We the sands the children Of Anubis what is truly left of Egypt Should have those cards not some Winged Children of the seas!"

Yugi's duel this then appeared as he quickly stood between the jackal woman and his little sister, " you shot a man to challenge me for some playing cards! Do you know how insane that is?"

The Jackal woman, " Do not talk down to me ex-human I am a pure born Anubian Devil! Nepherea Jackal, leader of the noble house of the sands."

Sand then appeared in the air and morphed into a duel disk on the girls arm and her deck appeared. " Now duel! To make this a fair bet, if you win I'll hand over my Golem, and leave this place never to return!"

Yugi's then saw his step father hand him a duel disk. " Yugi use my duel disk."

The duel disk looked like the one he used on the hospital but in a lighter blue Yugi put in on, " thank you Mr. Oceania."

As Yugi put it on the man smiled, " Please call me Neptune!"

Yugi pushed Lilly behind him more as he pulled his deck from his pocket and said. " Fine then I'll take your bet"

Both player's life points shot up to 8000 as they drew their hands.

Nepherea added the top card of her deck to her hand." I draw, I'll play three cards face down and play Graceful Charity "

She then drew three cards and send tow earth monsters to the graveyard. " Now I remove from play the two earth monsters in my graveyard to summon out Two Rock spirits!"

The monster where then spat out of the graveyard as Two stone warriors appeared. (Rock spirit level four atk 1700 x 2 )

Nepherea then summoned the monster in her hand, "Now I'll set the last monster in my hand down."

A set ways card then appeared next to the stone warriors, " those god cards and the Noble house tournament are as good as mine!"

Her turned then ended making the rock spirits gain 300 Atk so they both had 2000

Yugi looked confused but Neptune said. " It's a tournament only heirs of the seven main noble house and their hand may enter. "

He saw Yugi looked confused, " A hand that's five creatures that work directly for you and are able to duel. The Winning heir and their hand can go to earth."

Yugi's eyes widened and he smiled, " In a sick way I owe you thanks for telling me how to return to earth Jackal! I draw!"

Yugi then summoned out Skilled dark magician. ( skilled Dark Magician Atk 1900 level 4 " I summon Skilled Dark magician, Next up I play heavy storm!"

The Wind then blow destroying Nepherea's three face down cards revealed to be three copies of embodiment of Apophis

The skilled wizard's then appeared gaining one spell counter making it's chest light glow.

Yugi then held out Mark of the Dragon destroyer making Buster blader jump from his deck to his hand and one of his Skilled Dark Magician's shoulders light up showing a second spell counter.

Yugi then smiled, " an now Jackal I have you figured out you use a deck based on quick summoning to swarm the field. That will be your down fall I play fusion saga now I add Polymerization from my deck to my hand and that Gives my Skilled Dark Magician his last spell counter."

The fusion spell card then added to Yugi's hand as he smiled as he looked at his four cards and said. " Now then Skilled Dark Magician release your self!"

The skilled wizard's armor then blow off as what was left morphed into the Dark magician! ( Dark Magician level seven atk 2500)

The Dark magician's card flow form Yugi's deck to the field as his skilled counterpart's card went to the grave yard. " No I use Polymerization to fuse my magician with the buster blader in my hand! Come forth Dark Paladin!"

Buster blader then appeared and merged with the Dark magician to form Dark Paladin (Dark Paladin level 8 atk 2900 )

Yugi then played Diffusion wave Motion, " Now with this spell my paladin will strike all your monsters!"

The Paladin then swung his massive blade destroying all the monsters, the face down one turning out to be a giant Solider of stone.

(Nepherea's lp 8000-6200)

Yugi smiled and the last card in his hand pot of greed to draw two more cards. " that has to end my turn Jackal."

Lilly smiled and looked to her dad who was already starting to heal. " Daddy Big brother's amazing!"

Neptune smiled, " He isn't called the king of games for nothing."

Nepherea growled she had no cards on her field or in her hand she then drew a card and smiled as she showed it, " I play snatch and Steal! Now I take control of your Paladin! "

Dark Paladin the jumped to the Jackal woman's side of the field, and she smirked, " Now strike down your former master!"

Yugi held up his arms as his Monster struck his duel disk with it's blade ( Yugi's lp 8000-5100)

The Jackal then ended her turn.

The side effect of Snatch and Steal then kicked in and Gave Yugi more life points ( Yugi's lp 5100-6100)

Yugi then smiled and he saw behind him Lilly was shaking, " Relax Lilly I got this. I draw!"

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand and smiled, " I play DE-fusion this spell card will brake Paladin back down into Dark Magician and Buster blader, now my monster's Return to me!"

The Paladin then split back into it's two parts who jumped back to Yugi's side ( Dark magician atk 2500, Buster blader 2600)

Lilly smiled happily, " go oni-san!"

Yugi then set one card face down and said, " Now then my monsters strike this Jackal Down!"

The two monsters then crushed the jackal between their bodies. (Nepherea's life points 6200-100)

Yugi then crossed his arms and said. " that ends my turn Jackal, this may be your last turn make it count."

Nepherea was growling with Rage as she drew, " I draw!" she then smiled, " I play pot of greed."

She then drew two cards and played a spell, " Go Dark hole!"

The black hole then sucked in Yugi's monster's killing them. Yugi Growled his eyes flashing red for a second.

Nepherea then summoned out a monster " Now by removing from play my rock spirit I summon out Gigantes!"

The rock spirit was then removed from the graveyard as a red Oni appeared using a tree as a club, the oni then struck Yugi who held back the tree with a finger. (Yugi life points 6100-4200)

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand, "Your lucky life points down here are double what they are on earth, or else you would have lost by now. I draw."

He then smiled, " First up I activate Flute of summoning Kuriboh !" the face down card then popped up making Kuriboh jump from Yugi's deck to the field.

Yugi then smirked, " I send Kuriboh to the graveyard to summon Summoned Skull!"

The cute little ball of fur was then replaced by a scary Demon (Summoned Skull atk 2500 level 6.)

Yugi then smirked as Nepherea looked panicked, " What's wrong Jackal woman?"

The jackal woman laughed, " you, you had that up your sleeve all along, you where set to win no matter what I did!"

Yugi then showed the last card in his hand was Obelisk the tormentor, " If you hadn't use dark hole I would have summoned a god to finish you, Now Skull destroy that oni and end this duel!"

Skull then fired lighting on Gigantes destroying it making Nepherea's life poitns hit zero, as the monster's vanished.

The Jackal woman left.

Yugi saw his step father getting up and his mother rushing to her Husbands' side.

Neptune smiled, " relax dear It's already healed up." He then moved his arm around.

Yugi then moved over to the golem that looked like a samurai the Jackal woman left behind, " So I guess your mine now, Well that's one person, I just need four more before I'm tournament ready!"

Lilly then jumped up and down, ' Mommy daddy can I be in oni-san's hand?"

Yugi's mother crossed her arms and said, " Yes you may, and No buts Mr.!"

Yugi's eye twitched, " ok then I only need three more to be tournament ready!

To be continued.


	3. Frogs vs the forest?

On Earth Rebecca sighed and sat at a bus stop while it rained.

She had a duel to day and she lost because her heart wasn't in it. To her Dueling had lost meaning when Yugi went away.

Someone then pulled up and rolled down the window revealing Duke Devlin.

Duke looked at her, " Rebecca your get a cold on a rainy day like this let me take you home."

Rebecca blinked in shocked, " why are you in the US of A?"

Duke looked down, " My father was opening a new game shop here and I had to go, I can't believe he forced me to miss Yugi's funeral for Some Business bull shit!"

Duke growled tightening his grip on the steering Wheel.

Rebecca then got in the Car with her friend, "I guess that makes two of us who missed it. We lost Yugi one of the greatest people to walk to earth to some drunk ass who decided to drive."

Duke looked at her, " Tell me about it, How many people did he bring to the side of good, how many times has he saved the world, How many monsters did he destroy? How much of his good deeds will the world never believe? All of that and it was a drunk ass who finished him off, Not Yami Marik, no Zorc, no Anubis, not some Demon form Atlantis But a got dam Drunk ASSHOLE!"

Rebecca crossed her arms and nodded, Little did they both know they won't be coming back from this drive.

Meanwhile in the underworld.

Yugi was Talking with his Step Father at a Table having a friendly Duel only using the cards no holograms or duel disks.

Yugi had 100 life points left and Obelisk as the only card on his side of the field, and new cards in his hands. His step Father had no cards on his board and just 50 life points left. "So Do Tell what defines a shadow game down here, I end my turn.

Neptune who only had one, added the top card of his deck, " A game where a soul is bet so While your friends Duke and Rebecca never played a game with real monster they did duel to try and win your soul, so they would be Deemed guilty of playing a shadow game."

Neptune the smiled, " Now the effect of my Different Dimension capsule kicks in allowing me to add the card I removed from play to my hand."

Neptune then added a removed from play card to his hand, "Now I'll play it Dark hole! Now as this spell targets the whole Field it effects even gods."

Obelisk was then put in the graveyard and Neptune summoned Mermaid knight, " Now My Knight Attacks you directly your life points now hit zero You lose Yugi. "

Yugi blinked in shock, "No many people can beat me. I'm honestly speechless Step Father."

Neptune smiled, " I said Call me Neptune and also I had one of the staff of the house look in to people you may know who are down here."

He then handled Yugi a pile of Papers, five pages thick, " As I know you won't want to trust strangers to be your Team I figured this could help you build your hand for the tournament. But bewared You'll have to gain them through the Devil's court's Laws."

Yugi looked confused, " so the government here is called the devil's court?"

Neptune nods, and interlocks his fingers, " yes everyone on that list work for other house under contract so they can't join your Team unless they change house. And House can only be changed through their contract being bet, you see where I'm going with this Yugi?"

Yugi crossed his arms, " Yes I'll have to duel for those I want in my team, by betting something they want more then them, Like the god cards."

Neptune nodded and got up, " yes but it's late Yugi Get some sleep and look at them tomorrow. The tournament isn't for a month, you have time."

Yugi nodded and Gathered his cards and left to his new room checking out his new room for once.

IT was twice as large as his grandpa's game shop, IT had a large bed private bath, walk in closet, and what looked like an upstairs for storing things.

Yugi looked around, " this is larger then most people's apartments and it's just a room?"

Next day.

Yugi was dressed in black jeans Black Shoes a Black short sleeve shirt, with a grey vest on a duel disk strapped to his arms, as he got into the back of a ocean blue limbo with Lilly, and his new golem.

Lilly smiled, " Oni-Kun ? Where are we going."

Yugi looked over his list, " Well the List is well down it's all people I know but the only one on it I can call friend is Miho, an Old friend of mine who just Vanished. I'll have to ask her what happened to her, When we win her contract from the Forest, house."

They then came to a mansion in the middle of the forest.

When they got out they saw the trees of the forest where part of the mansion, the Mansion it's self was made of the living trees connecting A Living home that would grow with the forest it's part off.

People living truly at one with Nature an Amazing Sight.

Then a man Stepped out he was around yugi's age and height.

He had green hair, brown eyes, His skin was a lime greenish color. He had on a brown shirt with no sleeves and Brown pants he had no Shoes , in stead having white Bandages tied around his pants legs.

On his left arm was a square wooden duel disk. The back of it hat Slots for spell and trap cards and carved in monster card zones, it's life point meter was in front of the monster card zone, with a grave yard zone on the band holding the arms.

The man cleared his throat, " Hello, Mr. Muto, I am Night hawk raven Heir of the Forest house. Your step father called a head to tell me you want to bet your god cards for a member of our staff."

Yugi crossed his arms and said. "Yes Her name is Miho Nosaka."

Night Hawk moved his hand through his hair, " If you care about her enough to Bet the god cards for her, I honestly would just give you her contract, but that is against the Devil's court's laws. So if we have to duel for it, I want a chance at Winning. Let me face your sister."

Yugi blinked startled by the turn of events. "Lilly? I've never Seen her duel before"

Night hawk shrugged, " It's her Dueling Or No bet and you don't get Miho ."

Yugi sighed, "fine. Lilly your dueling."

Lilly pulled out her duel disk it looked like a Normal Battle city duel disk but in an aqua green color with some frog stickers on the blade, " Don't worry Oni-kun I'll win."

Lilly and Night hawk then drew their hands and their life points with up to 8000.

Night hawk pointed At Lilly, " Ladies first."

Lily smiled and added the top card of her deck to her hand.

Lilly then Played a facedown card. " Ok then I'll play one face down card. Then I'll play Yellow luster shield and Banner of courage!"

Two large copies of the two spells then appeared before her next to her face down card. "Now I summon Beelze Frog in attack mode."

A large Frog with wings black skin and Red strips then appeared ( Beelze frog level 3 Atk 1200 Def boosted from 800 -1100 by Yellow luster shield)

Lilly then smiled, " I end my turn!"

Night hawk added the top card of his deck to his hand, " First I'll set one face down card then use Goblin thief. This spell card takes 500 of your life points and gives them to me!."

(Lilly's life points 8000-7500 Night hawk Life points 8000- 8500)

Night hawk then played a field spell making a forest appear around them, " Now I use Gaia power this field spell gives all earth monsters 500 more Attack points and takes a 400 of their defense points."

Night hawk then summoned a monster, " Now come out battle ox!" the minator like monster then appeared. (Battle ox level 4, Atk raised from 1700-2200 Def Dropped from 1000 to 600 by effect of Gaia power)

Night hawk then pointed at the frog, " Now kill her frog My beast!"

Battle Ox then charged only for Lilly to hit a button on her duel disk, making her face down trap pop up, "Come out Poseidon Wave, this trap not only stops your attack but sense I have an Aqua type monster on my side of the field it takes away 800 of your life points."

Battle ox then stopped his attack (Night hawk life points 8500-7700)

Yugi smiled as Night hawk ended his turn.

Lilly added the top card of her deck to her hand, " Yes! Watch this Oni-Kun first I'll set one monster in face down defense mode, then Quip Beelze With Aqua Jet! "

A side was giant card appeared before Lilly next to her frog, as Beelze giant an under water jet on his back. (Beelze frog atk 1200-2200)

Lilly then smiled, "Now then My banner gives my monsters 200 more attack points when they go to attack so that makes my frog 2400 and your ox 2200 Beelze Knock that frog out of here."

Beelze frog then jumped and Kicked Battle ox in the head killing it. (Nighthawk's life points 7700-7500)

Lilly then ended her turn, " that ends my turn."

Night hawk then added the top card of his deck to his hand and set a monster face down in defense mode. "I'll set a monster in Defense mode and end my turn."

Lilly added the top card of her deck to her hand. "First I summon Flip my face down Flip Flop Frog face up."

The Face down card then flipped up in to a Frog (Flip flop frog level 2 atk 500 def 200 raised to 500 by yellow luster shield )

The frog then glow as Lilly said. "Now then My frog when he is flipped up I can return monster your control to their owner's hand equal to the number of frog monster I have now I have to frogs and you only have one."

The face down monster on Night hawk's side of the field then returned to his hand, leaving him open.

Lilly smiled, " now then My Frogs get more power sense they are attacking Hit him frogs.

Both frogs then hit Night hawk directly. (Night hawk lp 7500-4400)

Lilly then pointed to her flip flop frog, " Now then I use Flip flops effect to return him to Face down defense mode.

The frog then flipped into face down defines mode.

Lilly then end her turn.

Night hawk then added the top card of his deck to his hand. " First ice skills young miss. But it's for not I play Dark whole!"

All monster where then destroyed.

Night hawk then summoned a monster, " Now I Summon armored Lizard!"

Armored Lizard then appeared. ( Armed lizard level 4, Atk 1500 raised to 2000 def 1200 lowered to 800 by effects of gaia power)

Night hawk then pointed to Lilly and the lizard slapped her.

Lilly then started to cry. ( Lilly life points 7500-5500)

Yugi then raced over it her, " It's ok Lilly, He is just a bully in all ways. It's how he duels he use the field to make his cards stronger you can beat him I promise.

Lilly whipped her tears and got back up, " Ok Oni-kun I draw." she then added the top card of her deck to her hand.

She smiled as she played a field spell making Gaia power vanish and the forest be replaced by an ocean. (Armored lizard atk 2000-1500 def 800-1200)

Lilly , " Be hold Legendary ocean and now sense it takes a star away from my water monster on the field and in my hand Come on out Des Frog!"

A big Green frog then appeared before her (Des Frog level 5-4 Atk 1900-2100, Def 0-500 thanks to legendary ocean and yellow luster shield.)

She then played a spell card. " Now I play field carrier to protect my ocean Now Des, Get rid of that mean old Lizard."

The Frog then kicked the lizard to dusk. ( Night hawk life poitns 4400-3600)

Night hawk then added the top card of his deck to his hand and set another card, " I'll set another card then set a monster in face down defense mode that ends my turn."

Lilly then added the top card of her deck to her hand. " Ok then I guess I'll set one card face down and Attack with Des.

Des then attack the face down card only for it to pop up to reveal hane-hane, it was destroyed but it's effect bounced Des frog back to Lilly's hand.

Lilly growled, " I resummon Des Frog."

Night hawk then pointed to one of his two face down cards. ' Go Trap hole destroy this newly summoned monster."

Des then fell in a hole and Lilly cried, and as she no longer had any cards in her hand she had no choice but to sadly say " Meany I end my turn."

Night hawk then added the top card of his deck to his hand and Summoned out another battle ox!

Lilly then smiled and hit a button , " Go Physical Double this trap makes a Mirage Token that makes a clone of the monster you summoned!"

A clone of battle ox then appear in all grey Colors. ( Mirage clone level 4 atk 1700 def 1000)

Night hawk then put his hand to his chin, " If I strike your clone I lose my monster, But If I don't your Clone will gain 200 more attack points from your banner, but you would lose your clone when my ox leaves the field anyway. So To I take the gamble that you won't draw a monster or risk a direct Attack on my life points?"

Night hawk then pointed at the clone, " Battle ox attack your clone!"

The two ox then killed one another leaving both with out a monster.

Night hawk then end his turn.

Lilly then added the top card of her deck to her hand. " I play dark world draw now we both draw a card then send a card to the graveyard."

Lilly then drew a card she was forced to send to the graveyard with a smile.

Night hawk drew a card and send a card to the graveyard, " Why do this you still have no hand?"

Lilly smiled, " No silly I do have a move thanks to the heart of the card I can use the effect of the Rouintoadin I just send to the graveyard. Now by removing from play Flip flop frog he now jumps from my graveyard to my side of the field in Defense mode!"

She then put flip flop frog in her dress pocket as Rouintoadin jumped from her graveyard to the field in defense mode, here his second effect changed it's name to Des Frog.

( Rouintoadin- Des Frog Level 2-1 Atk 100-300, 2000-2500 by Yellow luster shield and legendary ocean.)

Lilly smiled " Now I have to end my turn."

Yugi smiled proudly at his little sister.

Night hawk then added the top card of his deck to his hand, " Lucky move. Now I summon Neo Bug and Equip it with my Malevolent Nuzzler spell card."

A big green bug then showed up and turned a different shade of green. ( Neo bug level 4 Atk 1800-2500 thanks to Malevolent nuzzler, Def 1700)

Night hawk, " well my bug's attack is equal to your frogs Defense so I can't do any thing your turn."

Lilly added the top card of her deck to her hand and played pot of greed then drew two more cards.

She then smiled and set a monster in defense mode then end her turn.

Night hawk then added the top card of his deck to his hand, " I thought I would have won by now, I equip Sword of Deep seated to neo bug (Neo-bug atk 2500-3000) Now bug kill the frog!"

Lilly's face up frog was then destroyed and night hawk end his turn.

Lilly added the top card of his deck and smiled, " First up I flip up my face down Rounintoadin face up and remove from play Beelze Frog to call back the one you killed. Then I summon Dupe frog."

Two samurai frogs then stood next to one in a Square Academic cap.

Lilly then smiled, ' And now all three of them have an effect that changes their names to des frog when on the field So can use my sepll des Croaking Sense I have three monster named Des frog this spell destroys all cards on your side of the field!"

All of Night hawk's cards then exploded as Sword of Deep seated returned to the top of his deck.

Lilly smiled, " Now my three frogs may only have 300 attack points thanks to legendary ocean but my banner gives them 200 more, now they may be weak but as you have no cards in your hand and your next card is sword of deep seated it's not like your be able to beat them so all three of my froggies attack you directly!"

The frogs then gained another 200 attack points and all hit Night hawk in the gut ( Night hawk lps 3600 to 2100)

Lilly smiled then said. " I end my turn."

Night hawk then drew the top card of his deck all to his empty hand as it was sword of Deep seated he could do nothing but say, " I end my turn."

Lilly then added the top card of her deck to her hand and smiled, "thanks to legendary ocean I summon des frog!" the green frog then returned. " Now 2100 up to 2300, and three 500 point monster equals a total Direct Damage of 3800 and that's more then your life points so my Frogs attack you directly you lose mr. Bully!"

The four frogs then hit Night hawk making his life points hit zero Lilly then started doing a victory dance.

Yugi Rubbed Lilly's head and smiled, " golem Lilly come on let's go get Miho and Lilly well done.

To be continued.


	4. Golem vs Miho!

In the back of Yugi's limbo he was talking with Miho.

Miho looked pretty much the same long blue hair tied in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon and she was dressed in a maid outfit as she was a maid till few horus ago when Yugi one her contract.

Miho hugged Yugi, " Miho is happy now!"

Yugi tried to pull her off, ' Miho I know it's been along time, but what happened to you?" HE finally got her off.

Miho then put a finger on her chin. " Miho can't remember, one minute she was fine alive with friends, Watching Yugi duel Kaiba, then bam I'm down here working for green skinned hippies."

Lilly rolled her eyes, " you really know her big brother?"

Yugi nodded, ' Yes she never dueled but, I don't want to do this tournament thing with complete strangers I would rather find those I know and care for down here and lose with them by my side, then win with complete strangers."

The Limbo then stopped and Yugi stepped out and be Tackled down to the ground with a hug from Rebecca. Yugi blinked, " Rebecca?!"

Miho blinked, " Yugi you know this girl?

Duke then walked up and helped Yugi up and try to pull Rebecca off him, "Yeah I was driving Rebecca home when I lost control in the rain, crash now where."

Duke then got Rebecca off Yugi and finished with, " so Your step dad seams nice and" He then walked over to Miho, " I'm duke Devlin who might you be?"

Miho giggled happily.

Rebecca then happily hugged Yugi she now only came up to his chest but was so happy to see him again.

Yugi gave up and trying to remove her. And said, " then I have the six person team I need for The Noble house tournament, But I know how pretty much all of you duel, well everyone other them my golem and Miho."

Lilly then smiled, " then let's head inside and have Miho and Golem duel to see what we're working with Oni-san."

Yugi nodded and they head into the ball room which was not being used.

Yugi then hand Miho his duel disk, "use it with care."

Golem then load his neck into the duel disk built into his arm.

Both players life both then went up to 8000.

Golem added the top card of his deck to his hand, starting the duel.

Golen then set one face down, and summoned a monster in face down defense mode. He then used hand gestures to sigh it was Miho's turn as the Golem couldn't speak.

Miho added the top card of her deck to her hand, She then smiled and summoned out a monster, " Miho summons giant solider of stone in Attack mode. "

The large stone warrior then appeared holding it's blades. ( Giant solider of stone level 3 atk 1300)

Miho then pointed at the face down monster, "Miho attacks!" the stone monster then stabbed the side ways face down card only for it to reveal it's self as Earth Effigy.

(Earth Effigy level 4 def 2000)

The solider sword shattered on the sphere stone puzzle cube. ( Miho's lp 8000-7300)

Miho looked down, " Miho has to end turn now."

Golem then added the top card of his hand to his deck and send his Earth Effigy to the graveyard and summoned out criosphinx the centaur like sphinx then appeared. (Criosphinx level six atk 1200)

Golem then held out a card in his hand showing he was special summoning a monster by sending Criosphinx to the graveyard.

Then in defense mode in the place of the Sphinx was a large monster that looked like a member of Exodia's family. It was Exxod Master of the guard ( Exxod def 4000 level 8)

Rebecca adjusted her glasses, " Yugi is that Exoida?"

Yugi crossed his arms, " or at lest a member of his family."

Golem then revealed his face down ultimate offering trap card and paid 500 life points to set another monster in face down Defense mode. ( Golem lp 8000-7500)

Golem then plaid Different Dimension capsule which removed from play a card in his deck form play.

This card will become part of golems hand in two turns.

Golem then signed that his turn was over.

Miho then added the top card of her deck to her hand and smiled, "First Miho summons Prevent Rat in attack mode." a large rat then appeared (prevent rat level 4 atk 400)

Miho then played Creature swap " Now Miho picks Prevent rat." Golem pointed to his face down monster.

The two monsters then switched place.

Miho then flipped up the face down, " let's see what you where hiding." the flip effect monster Medusa Worm then popped up before Miho and it glow." ( medusa worm level 2 atk 500)

Yugi smirked, " Medusa worm with it up Miho can now pick one monster to destroy Goodbye Exxod "

The worm then eat the Exodia look alike Miho then smiled, " Now Solider kill the rat, then Medusa worm strikes directly."

Stone solider then slashed the rat in half (Golem life points 7500-6600) The worm then head butted Golem I nthe chest ( 6600-6100)

Miho smiled, " your turn."

Golem then drew a added and summoned out Golem Sentry. (golem Sentry level 4 atk 800 def 2000)

The Sentry then killed medusa worm( 7300-7000).

Golem then used Golem Sentry's effect to flip him in to face down defense mode.

Duke blink, " right medusa worm can be flipped back face down Miho forgot that and paid for it." "

IT was then Miho's turn.

Miho added the top card of her deck to her hand and Summoned out Gearfried the iron knight ( Gearfried level 4 atk 1800)

Miho then ended her turn.

Lilly then spoke up, " she's all attack no defense,"

As Miho end her turn Golem drew and the card removed from play entered his hand.

He then flipped up Sentry golem, triggering his flip effect which returned Gearfried to Miho's hand, he then tribute the golem to summon hieracosphinx in attack mode. (hieracosphinx level 6 atk 2400)

The lion with a birds head then leaped at giant solider of stone, smashing it. (miho's lp 7000-5900)

It was then Miho's turn she added the top card of her deck to her hand and set a monster face down and ended her turn.

It was then golem's turn. HE added the top card of his deck to his hand and summoned out grave Ohja.

The stone monster then roared. (Ohja's level 4 atk 1600) Ohja the attacked Miho's face down destroying the face down which turned out to be Obnoxious Celtic guard. The elf was then destroyed.

The sphinx then attacked Miho directly. ( Miho's lp 5900-3500)

Miho then added the top card of her deck to her hand and played Dark factor of mass production to return Giant solider of stone and prevent rat back to her hand.

She then set a monster face down and ended her turn.

Golem then added the top card of his deck to his hand and removed from play Golem sentry to summon Gigantes (gigantes level 4 atk 1900)

The sphinx then killed Miho's face down which was prevent rat, the other two mosnter then finished of Miho's life points with an attack.

With the duel Over Yugi walked up and said. " Ok Miho you need more Defense and playing, Golem nice duel disk your deck focus on flip summoning and go from defense to attack easily. Also I notice Exxod's effect of inflicting damage when you flip summon, nice work."

The golem looked pride to be praised by his master and bowed in respect.

Miho looked down. Yugi put a hand on her shoulder, " don't' worry you'll get you up and dueling like a pro in no time, Wait how long till the tournament Lilly?"

Lilly then said. " one month!"

To be continued.


	5. Rematch! Yugi vs Pharaoh Atem!

The next morning in Yugi's room.

Yugi woke up to see Rebecca in his bed and he jumped out and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Rebecca then got up and rubbed her eyes she was in a blue night gown, "Morning Yugi-poo!"

Yugi got up showing he slept shirtless, "What are you doing in my bed Rebecca?"

Rebecca giggled cutely, "Don't couple's sleep together?"

Yugi looked at her crossing his arms, "Yes but we're not a couple."

Rebecca then jumped at him and hugged him. "Yugi-poo your shyness is so cute!"

Lily then Walked in bright eyed happily saying "GOOD MORNING ONI-SAN!" She then saw her big brother shirtless and a girl hugging him, "Ok sorry"

She then left looking away.

Yugi then screamed. "IT's NOT LIKE THAT!" Yugi's face was red so very red.

Later on Yugi was meeting with his group.

Duke dressed in a new white button up shirt white gloves, a black vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Miho was still in her maid's outfit.

Rebecca dressed in a black skirt, White button up sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff. She also had an unbuttoned black vest on.

Yugi Watched as Lilly and golem dueled against Miho and duke to get for practice.

Rebecca was clinging to Yugi's arm, as Neptune sighed for Yugi and Rebecca to follow him.

Yugi followed with Rebecca on his arm, for he couldn't shake the girl off.

Rebecca looked around throw the hall all of pictures of people dueling in some kind of coliseum. "So Mr. Yugi's Step father what's up with this pictures?"

Neptune looked back, "they are of every one of the house who took part in the noble house tournament."

They then came to a picture of Neptune dueling against a woman with dark skin dressed in a red dress, she had red hair and red eyes. "This was of my time in it, were me and my hand lost to the blaze."

Neptune then came to a room and opened it up, "I was not ready for them. But Yugi you will step inside and stand on the blue spot Yugi just Yugi."

Yugi stepped inside finally getting Rebecca off his arm, he saw a dummy sitting in a duel area like seat.

As Soon as he stepped on to the blue spot/

The dummy then began to move and change.

Neptune, "this room was made after my lost, the dummy is a blank body and as such will be taken over by the spirit of the greatest Challenge who ever stands on the blue spot has ever faced."

Yugi and Rebecca's eyes then gasped in shock as the dummy's change was done their stood the pharaoh Atem! In his battle city outfit, his color were all grey as the body was not really his.

Atem smiled, "Yugi how nice to see you again!"

Yugi pulled out his duel disk and joyfully said. "I can't believe I get to duel with you once more!"

Atem smiled as his deck magically appeared in his hand, and he set it in the duel area seats deck zone. "I know Magic is an amazing thing when used right. Now LET'S DUEL!"

Both of their life points then went up to 8000 as they drew their hands.

Atem added the top card of his deck to his hand. "Elders first! I draw"

Atem then summoned a monster, "I summon Beta the Magnet warrior in Attack mode!"

Beta then appeared before Atem. (Beta Level 4 atk 1700)

Atem then set two face down cards. "And I'll set two face down cards that ends my turn. Show me how much you've grown Yugi!

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand and said. "Ok then First I'll summon skilled Dark magician!" The skilled wizard then appeared (Skilled dark Magician level 4 atk 1900)

Yugi then set two cards face down. "Now I'll set two face down cards and my Wizard attacks your magnet!"

Atem wait till the damage step where he flipped up Shadow spell lowering the skilled wizard's atk right when he and Beta clashed (Skilled Dark Magician atk 1900-1200)

Needless to say the magnet destroyed the now weaker wizard. (Yugi life points 8000-7500)

Yugi looked at his hand and said. "I have to end my turn now."

Atem smiled as he added the top card of his deck to see summoned skull. "Ok now Yugi there is an underlined meaning behind this duel, this dummy body gave my deck the use of your new family's ace card which I'm Now going to teach you how to use!"

Atem then played Polymerization. "I use the effect of King of the swamp which allowed him to fill in for one monster in a fusion, and fuse him with Summoned skull, come forth Red eyes black skull dragon!"

Yugi and Rebecca then gasped as a living mass of slime morphed into red eyes and merged with the Summoned skull to form Red eyes black skull dragon the symbol of Yugi and joey's friendship. (Red eyes black skulk dragon atk 3200)

Rebecca had to adjusted her glasses, "With a card like that Yugi could use all his combo fusion dragon master knight, red eyes black skull dragon, and it would make summoning his normal fusions easier."

Neptune smiled, "It can also be sent from your hand to the graveyard to add polymerization from the deck to the hand."

Atem smiled, "Now then Beta attacks!"

Yugi one of Yugi's face downs then popped up, "Don't thing go negate attack!"

Atem then flipped up seven tools of the bandit making his life point's drop by a 1000s (Atem life points 8000-7000) "Nice try Yugi!"

Yugi then flipped up his own copy of seven tools of the bandit. "You should know a trap like that is a dime a dozen!" (Yugi's life 7500-6500)

Yugi's trap then negate the attack ending Atem's battle phase.

Yugi then smirked as he added top card of his deck, "Ok now I play graceful charity"

Yugi then drew three cards and send two to the graveyard. "Now I remove from play my skilled Dark magician, and the mystic elf I just send to the graveyard to summon Black luster solider Envoy of the beginning!"

(Black luster Envoy atk 3000 level 8)

Yugi then pointed to red eyes black dragon. "First I'll use my upgrade lusters first effect by giving up his ability to attack this turn I can remove from play one monster I pick red eyes black skull dragon."

Red eyes black skull dragon then vanished.

Yugi looked at his three card hand, "Now I play Turn jump so now the duel is fast forward three turns. So now that it's a new turn my Black luster can now attack!"

The black luster then destroyed beta (Atem's life points 6000-4700) Yugi then smiled, "and when he destroys a monster his second effect kicks in giving him another attack!"

The black luster then slashed Atem. (Atem life points 4700-1700)

Yugi then end his turn with a smirk

Atem drew so he had to cards in his hand. "Nicely done Yugi First up I'll play Fusion recovery to added King of the swamp and polymerization back to my hand."

He then took the two cards from the graveyard and added them to his hand." Now I'll use them to use King of the swamp with my normal Black luster come out Dragon master knight!"

Dragon master knight the symbol of Kaiba and Yugi friendship and rivalry then appeared (Dragon master Knight Atk 4500)

Dragon master knight then destroyed Yugi's black luster. The Center blue eyes head eating it. (Yugi life points 6500-5000)

Atem had no more cards so he smiled and said. "I end my turn."

At that moment Lily duke, golem and Miho came in.

Lily Blinked, "Two Oni-chans?"

Miho blinked and tilted her head. "Yugi, Dueling Other Yugi, Miho is confused!"

Atem blinked. "Miho what happened to you?"

Miho shrugged and cried. "Miho can't remember."

Duke, "guys I think Yugi has a duel to play and the field is pretty empty only thing on it is dragon master knight."

Yugi smiled as he drew. "First up I summon Kuriboh, and play the spell detonate! This spell card sends all Kuribohs on my side of the field to the graveyard, then let's me destroy a number of cards you control equal to the number of Kuribohs destroyed."

Kuriboh then shot at Dragon master knight destroying it and it's self harmlessly thanks to the spell.

Yugi then smiled as he played the blast card in his hand. "I play monster reborn. Summoned Skull be reborn!"

The summoned skull then jumped from Atem graveyard to Yugi's side of the field in attack mode. (Summoned skull atk 2500)

Yugi then smiled, "Now Skull Finish this off!" The Skull then attacked Atem making his life points hit zero.

Yugi had won once more.

As Atem's dummy body returned to normal slowly showing he was returning to the afterlife he through Yugi King of the swamp. "Use this card wisely Yugi."

Yugi grabbed it and gave the pharaoh a thumbs up.

Atem returned it as he finally fully vanished.

Duked blinked in confusion. "What kind of Amazon magic did we miss?"

Rebecca, looked at him. "The kind that give you two Yugis aka my sweetest dream come true."

Yugi then blushed, "Rebecca please don't say things like that!"

To be continued.


	6. Reunited at long last!

Yugi was fully dressed out on a balcony looking at the underworld city at night.

Such a confused landscape, Jungle city next to pairs, Egypt, and other building styles connected.

The confused twisted landscape made thanks to the parts of the city were built in the style of the noble house who controlled them. "It's like some twisted version of wonderland."

There was no big lights just simple street lights, so Yugi looked to the sky, it was starless, not even a moon, making pure darkness own the night.

Yugi looked at the blank black sky, "Such a strange thing sky, for a strange world." The sun then began to rise.

The sun began to rise it look just like earths. "Well now at least that's normal."

He then turned it was early yet alarms were going off after all this was the day of the trip to the tournament hall.

Yugi went to see his hand waking up from their rooms, well most of them.

Golem just stood at the end of the wall ready to go.

Yugi crossed his arms as he looked at them. "Come on guys wake up and get ready, our only chance of getting to earth is upon us, and we only have this one chance."

Lilly yawned as she stretched, "Why most we leave early?"

Rebecca rubbed her eyes, "I looked into that in a few ours the minor house are going to begin a race, the minor house who makes it to the island the tournament is held on first enters as the eighth team."

Neptune then walked in to the area full dressed, "and I don't want to be catch in that traffic."

In a few hours.

Yugi, Rebecca, Duke, Miho, Golem, Lilly, Yugi's mother, Neptune and many of the staff were boarding a large ship just for them.

Yugi looked to his step father, "Why are we going by boat?"

Neptune adjusted his tie, "Simple My dear step son, long before air travel was invented the house raced to the island. The order of arrival decides what order you duel in the first round. This tradition remains. When we make it to the island will decide how soon you and your hand will duel."

Duke saw a lot of small ships all racing while people on deck were dueling each other. "What is going on their?"

Rebecca then cleared her throat, "that is the minor house, they race to the island, but if challenge, their head most duel the head of the challenging house will on the boats in a duel. Where if you lose by normal means or fall down while racing at high speed you most return home dropping out of the race."

Yugi's mother then added, "And as there are eight minor house it's a many high speed duel tournament for the right to take part in the real one."

Miho blinked, "does dueling while moving at high speed sound just plan crazy to anyone other than Miho?"

Yugi looked to her, "It sounds kind of fun to me, But why not motorcycles?"

Rebecca looked to Yugi, "Yugi poo why on earth would anyone want to play a card game on a motorcycle?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he got on board the ship, "Joey would love to try it."

As everyone got aboard.

Yugi stood at the front of the ship at the top deck below everyone was celebrating the tournament's arrival.

Yugi was up here thinking watching the minor house duel each other at high speed.

He watch as a battle ox jumped from one ship to another to slash the duelist, making his life points hit zero.

The losing duelist ship then turned around. Yugi could help but comment. "Sad little guy his tournament dreams end before even making it to the half way point."

He then turned when he heard foot steps to see Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Come on Yugi poo it's a party, you need to relax."

Yugi removed his arm form her grasp. "I can't Rebecca this is the only way for us to make it back to earth. The only way to see everyone again. I mean if we fail this neither of us will see our grandfathers let along our friends again!"

Rebecca then point at him, "and that's why you need to relax Yugi. IF you worry yourself like this, you won't be in any mental shape to duel, let along win. It's a game you never use to worry about duels this much even when the fate of the world was on the line. Find that state of mind again Yugi."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, stunned by her words. "I guess you're right, I mean things have just been happening so fast, I haven't had the time to stop."

Yugi and Rebecca then looked into each other's eyes and blushed as they moved closer till their lips meet in a kiss.

Yugi pulled the blonde into his arms and held her tight as Rebecca returned the kiss with as much force as she could, happily finally kissing her crush.

That is when Lily wanted out onto the deck and saw them. She then turned around to go back to the party.

Lily then found her mother and said. "Mom big brother is kissing his girlfriend Rebecca on the top deck of the ship!"

The mother of two then jumped for joy, "YES! GRAND BABIES HERE I COME!"

Duke who was drinking something that looked like wine. "A Team relationship! I hope that doesn't affect our chance of winning."

Miho then said. "Miho sees the only thing lowering our chance to win is Mr. Devlin getting drunky drunk!"

Neptune then said. "Don't worry Miho the only ones who duel on the first day are those who arrive in first second third, and the minor house that makes it. By now the first four noble house have surely arrived."

Duke then drank more, "so we're not dueling today giving me plenty of time to sleep it off. See Miho no problem!" He then finished the glass off in one go.

Neptune then left the room to go check on the new love bird.

When he got there he saw Rebecca happily in Yugi's arms as they watched a distant land mark.

Rebecca looked at it, "It looks like a mountain but it can't be the island, already, we aren't even half way there yet."

Neptune then spoke, "and on that you are wrong Rebecca it is the island, for the island is one large mountain. Mt. Infinity! A mountain so large to stretches up into the human world. The upper part in the human world is called Mt. Everest!"

Rebecca blinked in shock, "so what your saying is all the climbers who went missing on it, may have just stumbled into the underworld by mistake?"

Neptune nodded, "and as people are only here once a year they most likely died trying to climb down looking for help."

When they made it to the so called island. They saw it was truly just a mountain sticking out of the middle of the underworld sea.

The ship then sailed into a stream heading into a cave where they saw, a large locks system. As they got in Neptune saw a number flash it was the number seven. "And we have arrived seventh."

The lock then began to fill up making the ship rise slowly, till they came to a large dock half way up.

With the ships of the other house where docked. One looking Egyptian, one looking like something from the future, another like floating flames, one a dark black sub marine, one an old school pirate ship sailing a flag with a wind symbol, and looked to be made from one single large tree.

Neptune then spoke, "ok the other house are here, and.." He then saw a normal ship with a bone symbol arriving, "and this year's minor house his here the bones. They will be dueling third to arrive soon."

As their ship docked connecting to a floating duel stadium.

Yugi looked around as he saw an large lavatory slowly entering the docked area at some station to the right that looked to be connected what looked like a large hotel built into the save walls.

Neptune looked at Yugi's confusion, "the elevation is the modern connection between the human and underworld, used by the winners, past winners and human guest."

Rebecca blinked, "How would a human even know about this?"

Neptune then smiled, "Many devils who go up gain human friends and family besides any former human in the tournament's friends and family are invited as well."

Yugi's eyes widen as he spread his wings took flight in a mad dash. Forgetting about everyone and everything else as Yugi flow over to the hotel.

He landed at its front door and rushed in to the hotel lobby to see people getting off the elevator from the human world.

People by the names of Tristan, Joey, Mokuba Seto Kaiba, serenity, Tea, Solomon Muto, and Arthur Hawkins

Yugi was tearing up "guys." They all teared up and rushed to him. Sooner after Rebecca Duke, Miho Lilly golem Yugi's mother and Neptune all arrived.

They were reunited.

Now all Yugi's team had to do was win to make sure this won't be a final goodbye.

To be continued


	7. Tournament round one! part one!

On the party deck of the Oceana ship.

Joey was smirking as he saw Rebecca holding on to Yugi's arm," so Yugi you finally got yourself a girlfriend."

Yugi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Joey your making me blush!"

Joey then smirked and said. "Ok then let's talk about you being a big brother, clearly you modeling your big brothering after the best older brother you know Da Fabulous joey wheeler!"

Rebecca then gasped, "Speaking of Lily check it out!"

Yugi then turned to see Mokuba and Lilly looking at each other blushing and moving closer.

It was almost a kiss but Yugi put his hand over Lilly's mouth at the same time Kaiba put his hand over Mokuba's moth and both older brothers said. "No! noun of that!"

Yugi was leading Lilly away, "I'll keep mine away from yours if you keep yours away from mine."

Kaiba was leading Mokuba away. "Deal!"

Tristian was waking a tv showing the tournament duel that was happening "What's with the score board."

There was a score board in the middle of the duel field, one side red one green both had three on it.

Neptune smiled, "Simple you see the tournament works on best out of six duels with the teams. Whichever team gets four wins first winds the match. In case of a tie captains duel a second time to settle it."

On the field a demon who looked like nothing but bone wearing a robe holding a duel disk stood before him was vampire lord, the only card on his field his life points were 1800

Neptune, "that is Skulls heir to the bonez Minor house, which is filled with undead devils."

Tea looked pale, "Dueling Zombies that sounds like a crappy b movie!"

Before him was a young lady in a red dress, she had dark skin, red hair, she, had a red underworld duel disk only thing on her side of the field were three face downs she only had 1000 life points.

Neptune, then finished "That is Flame leader of the Blaze sense her father strangely died."

Yugi crossed his arms, "Step father, you make it sound like she killed him."

Neptune adjusted his tie and turned to Yugi, "The blaze lives by do whatever it takes to win I won't put it past one of them."

It was Flames turn she drew then summoned out UFO turtle and flipped up her three face down cards all were back fire. (UFO turtle atk 1400) " Now then with backfire out every time on of your monsters kill one of my fire types you lose 800 life points, and I have three so that's 2400 of your life points taken away if one of your monster destroy on of mine! UFO Turtle attack vampire lord end your life to give me the win!"

The turtle then charged to its Doom, where the vampire ripped in in half. The three copies of backfire then glow making Skulls burst into flames as his life points hit zero.

Flame only had 400 life points left but she won, her teams side of the score board hit four the blaze had one.

Everyone looked stunned and horrified at how the woman would just kill her monster for a win.

Yugi growled his eyes glowing, " I see what you mean now Step father!"

Neptune then went on to say, "That backfire kill you're on monster to win, is a move they all use to win, it's how her father defeated me when I was in this tournament with my hand."

Rebecca blinked, "that is a might combo because this guy beat Yugi for crying out loud!"

Everyone from earth gasped.

Serenity spit out her drink and said. "Wait Yugi lost to his step father, and his step father lost to the blaze!"

Kaiba blinked in shock, "Mr. Oceana We'll have to duel some time."

Yugi's mother then spoke up, "It's late you should all head back to your hotel and get some sleep, Yugi and his team really need to get ready for tomorrow, they'll be dueling the storms after all."

They all nodded.

Next day, in the tournament field Yugi and his hand stood on the ring facing a group of female bird people.

They had bird like faces, beaks wings talon fingers and talons. All dressed in a roman style toga.

The leader of the birds then spoke. "I am Winds, heir of the house of storms I wish you Yugi moto, heir to Oceana the best of luck in this match."

Yugi then shock her hand. "I like wise wish you luck, now I do believe the Captains match is first!"

The others then left as Yugi and wind's turned on their duel disk! (both of their life points went up to 8000)

Winds added the top card of her deck to her hand. "I'll start the duel by way of ladies first! I Summon harpies brother in attack mode!"

Harpies brother then appeared in attack mode (harpies brother atk 1800)

Winds then set three cards face down, "I'll now set three face downs and play the equip spell air sword!"

A sword then appeared in Harpies brother's hand it's blade made of wind. (Harpies brother's atk 1800-2400)

Winds then smirked, "this spell card doesn't just raise my wind monster's atk by 600 points, It's second effect let's me send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to take away 1000 of your life points!"

She then sent the last cards in her hand to the graveyard making Yugi's life points drop to 7000.

Winds then bowed and nicely said. "Now that ends my turn, Your move ."

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand. "Ok you are the most respectful devil I've faced Lady storms. I draw."

He then looked at the card only for Winds to hit a button on her duel disk, "Go Jars of greed!"

Two of her face downs then flipped up to reveal two copies of jar of greed, she then drew two cards. "this trap let's me draw one more card, and sense I have two that's two cards."

Yugi then continued his turn, " so now your all set to use Air swords effect to take away my life points again. I see So I'll have to be rid of it." He then played a spell card. "I play heavy storm!"

With this spell Wind's final face down and air sword were destroyed.

From her graveyard air sword glow, and winds said, "air swords final effect now kicks in, when send to the graveyard it takes away 1000 of your life points." (Yugi life points drop 7000-6000) (Hapries brother atk 2400-1800)

Yugi growled and looked annoyed by this, "I've lost one fourth my life points and I haven't even summoned for crying out loud! I play polymerization, now I use this spell to fuse Summon skull, and king of the swarm who is filling in for red eyes, to summon red eyes black skull dragon!"

The two monster then appeared and merged to summon the dragon (red eyes black skull dragon atk 3200)

In the Ocean private box Kaiba and Joey's jaws where dropped while every other human looked confused.

Tea, "wait I thought you need red eyes to summon that out!"

Neptune then spoke, "you do, but king of the swamps effect makes it so it can fill in for one monster in a fusion." He then pulled out a loud of them, " My house owns thousands of copies take as many as you like!"

Kaiba and Joey then took some.

Joey looked at it, "this changes everything!"

Kaiba added king of the swamp to his deck, "for once the clowns right, the ability to use tag team fusions on my own will only make my deck mightier!"

Meanwhile back with the duel.

Yugi then normal summoned out Queen's knight, and set one card face down, "ok now then My dragon destroyed your winged-beast!"

Red eyes black skull dragon then fired off a fireball at Harpies brother killing it (Wind's life points 8000- 6600)

Yugi then pointed to winds, "And Queen's knight attacks you directly!" queen's then charged and hit Wind's duel disk with her shield. (wind's life points 6600-5100)

Yugi smirked and crossed his arms. "My turn is over your move Lady winds!"

Winds smiled and added the top card of her deck to her hand. "Thank you and even enough I'm losing I am enjoying this duel; I hope you can be friends once the tournament is over. But Right now I remove from play harpies brother, to special summon out Silpheed!"

The wind type fair monster then appeared (Silpheed atk 1700) Winds then played a spell card, " Now I'll use megamoprh sense my life points are lower This spell doubles Silpheed's atk!" (silpheed's atk 1700 to 3400)

Winds then set one card face down, "Now my monster destroyed red eyes black skull dragon!" the fair monster then used wind to slash Red eyes black skull dragon in half. (Yugi life points 6000-5800)

Winds smiled, "as my life points are still lower my monsters power remains the same, your move!"

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand and played it, "First I use pot of greed!" He then drew to more cards and smiled, "First I activate my face down call of the haunt to resummons my red eyes black skull dragon!"

The trap card then flipped resummoning the fusion.

Yugi then played de-fusion making it split back into summoned skull and king of the swamp, (Summoned skull atk 2500, King of the swamp's atk 500) "Now I'll send all three of my monsters to the graveyard to summon out Winded Dragon of Ra!"

All three than vanished and were replaced by an orb of light

Yugi then chanted, " All might protector of the sun and sky I bed thee please heed my cry, transform thyself from or orb light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace of humble game. But first shall call out thy name Winged dragon of ra!"

Ray then transformed into his true form (Ra attack points 2500 + 1500 +500 =4500)

Winds then backed away a bit and covered her eyes as RA fired on her hair destroying it (wind's life points 5100-4000)

Yugi smirked as he said, "I as well hope we can be friends once this all-out war between the house is over, but till then I'm playing to win Lady Wind!"

Wind then added the top card of her deck to her hand, "I won't have it any other way. I Activate my face down card. The trap card raging storm!"

A trap card then flipped up it's picture and wind monsters dancing around a hurricane. "This trap card is simple I remove from play wind monster we add up their attack points, and every monster wo's points are lower than that is destroyed. And as it targets the field it will work on a god."

Wind then removed form play Silpheed and two copies of harpies' brother revealing them as the cards she sent to the graveyard on turn one. "Now that's 5300 points, Ra's is lower than that so bye bye god!"

Ra was then destroyed.

Winds then said. "Now on the turn I play this trap I can't summon so I most end my turn here. At least I get to say I took down a god now!"

Yugi smirked as he added the top card of his deck to his hand. " and the people in the stands got their money's worth." He then looked at it and smiled, "I play dark magic curtain now I give up half my life points to summon out Dark magician! (Yugi life points 5800-2900)

A stage then appeared and its curtains opened to reveal dark magician. (Dark Magician atk 2500)

Yugi then point to wind, "My magician now strikes you directly go dark magic attack!"

The wizard then fired on Winds (Winds' life points 4000-1500)

Yugi then had to end his turn.

Winds added the top card of her deck to her hand and set a monster face down in defense mode, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand and summoned it out, "come on out King's night!" (king's knight atk-1600)

Yugi then pointed to the set monster, "Dark magician attacks!" the wizard then finds on the face down as the attack hit it flipped up to reveal the monster bird face.

Yugi then pointed to winds with king's knight, "Now my knight ends this!"

Wind's life points hit zero as the Oceana side of the score board went up to one.

Yugi and winds then shock hands once more before leaving, Yugi then said. "Duke your up, just three more wins and we move on to the next round!"

To be continued


	8. tournament round one! part Two!

Dukes Duel against the unnamed member of the storm house was going to a close. He only had 500 life points left, the storm member had a 1500 life points

Duke's field was empty while the Storm had three Cyber harpies (cyber harpie's atk 1800)

The only card then Duke's hand was Dark hole and it was his move, "I move I draw! Heart of the cards don't fail me now!"

He looked at the monster card and smiled, "First up I play dark whole to be rid of your harpies!"

At that moment Duke played the spell making the Harpies' be sucked into a black hole to their doom.

Duke then summoned a monster, "Now I summon strike Ninja in attack mode!" the ninja then appeared (Strike ninja atk 1700)

Strike Ninja then charged and punched the Storm house member ending the duel with his as the winner.

The score board now showed Yugi's team two points storms zero.

Duke then returned to his team mates, "Thanks goodness the heart of the cards pulled through for me with a monster card strong enough to end this I would have lost!"

Rebecca crossed her arms, "Yeah everyone here has great skill, I mean their leader took down Ra with a single trap card for crying out loud! It took Yugi his whole deck to beat Ra!"

Yugi smiled and rubbed Lily's head "Ok Little sister your up."

Lilly smiled and said, "I'll make you proud oni-san!" she then ran out to meet the next nameless storm house member.

Both of them drew five cards and their life points went up to 8000

The nameless bird lady added the top card of her deck to her hand. "As I'm older I'll go first!"

The nameless bird woman summoned a monster "I summon harpie lady one with this monster out all wind monster gain 300 attack points."

The harpie lady then showed up (harpie lady one's atk 1300-1600 boosted by its own effect)

She then played a spell card, "Now I use elegant egotist to summon from my deck harpie lady sisters"

Three harpies who act as one then appeared. (Harpie lady sisters atk 1950-2250)

She then set two face down cards and played a field spell "Now go harpies hunting ground this spell makes it so all wing beast monsters gain 200 more attack points and when I summon a new harpie lady or harpie lady sister's I'll have to destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

The field then changed to a mountain like hunting ground. (Harpie lady one atk-1600-1800 harpie lady sisters atk 2250-2450)

The unnamed Storm member then end her turn by saying "your turn little lady."

Lilly smiled as she added the top card of her deck to her hand, "First I send King of the swamp to the graveyard to add polymerization from my deck to my hand."

As she sent king of the swamp to the graveyard she added the spell card to her hand, she then summoned out a samurai like frog. "Now I summon Ronintoadin, now while on the field he is treated like his name Des Frog That's important. As I now play Polymerization to fuse the des frog on my field with the two in my hand to summon out D.3.S frog!"

The three frogs then fused into one and began one large giant frog! (D.3.S atk 2500)

Lilly then looked at the two cards in her hand, "Now I'll play graceful charity!" she then drew three cards and smiled, "Thank you heart of the cards, I'll send my two copies of treeborn frog to the graveyard."

Two winged frogs then appeared on D.3.S frog's head as Lilly said. "My Frog gains 500 atk for every copy of treeborn frog in my graveyard so now his atk is 3500!"

Lilly then removed from play a des frog, "Now I remove from play my des frog to special summon form my graveyard Ronintoadin in defense mode."

The samurai like toad then reappeared using a sideways giant card as a lily pad (Ronintoadin def 2000)

Lilly then smiled as she played a face down card and played, "Now I'll set one face down and use Foolish burial to send my last treeborn frog to the graveyard that's another 500 attack points now D.3.S Frog has 4000 attack points."

As a third winged frog appeared on D.3.S frog everyone was gasping at how quickly Lily was able to summon out something with the same attack power as one of the god cards.

Lily then pointed to harpie lady one and said, "and I attack your power boosting girl"

The large frog then crushed the harpie under its foreleg. (unnamed storm house member 8000-5800) (harpie lady sister 2450-2150)

The unnamed storm house member then drew a card and summoned out a cyber harpie (cyber harpie atk 1800-2000) the hunting ground then glow as it destroyed Lilly's set card.

The unnamed storm member then hit a button making one of her trap cards pop up, "Now I use the trap card two-pronged attack now by sending two of my monsters to the graveyard I can destroy one of yours so good bye my harpies and good by D.3.S Frog!"

The three monster then exploded leaving only Ronintoadin on the field.

The storm member then hit another button on her duel disk, "Now I use jar of greed to draw one more card."

She then drew a card and smiled, "I remove from play my cyber harpie to summon out Silpheed!" the wind monster then appeared. (Silpheed atk 1700 as it's a fairy type and not winged beast it doesn't get the power up from harpies hunting ground.

The unnamed storm house member then said, "I now have to end my turn."

Lilly then drew and smiled, "Thank you heart of the cards I play the equip card Re-fusion. This is simple I can equip it to a fusion monster in my graveyard and the equipped monster comes back to life, Come back D.3.S Frog!"

The large frog then reappeared as did the three winged frogs on its head (D.3.S frog! Atk 2500-4000)

Lily then smiled, "and bye bye bad fairy!" the Frog then crushed Silpheed underfoot. (unnamed storm house member life points 5800-3500)

Lilly then ended her turn.

Yugi was watching with a smile, till he checks their life points, "she hasn't lost a single life point yet, That's not right. Dam it! They made turn line up for the round so that the after the heir vs heir duel they would go weakest to strongest!"

Rebecca blinked, "so?"

Yugi looked to his girlfriend, "simple we, your next then golem, and ending with Miho, and the storms have gotten their weakest duelist out of the way only leaving you guys to duel the strongest! We're been set up!"

As lily's duel continued.

The storm house member drew a card and showed it to be harpies pet dragon, "this is the only card in my hand I can't play it, so I have to end my turn, your frog will finish me, I have lost and admit defeat!"

The winner was lily.

The score board now showed storms zero Yugi's team three.

Duke crossed his arm as lily ran up and hugged Yugi. "It doesn't matter if we were set up its three to Zero we just need to win one more duel and we win the round."

Miho then said, "ok Rebecca your turn, and Duke if they win the next three Yugi will be forced to duel winds again for a tie breaker."

Duke rubbed the back of his head, "So Yugi beat Winds?"

Yugi crossed his arms, "and in the duel she defeats Ra easily, she was probably holding back in our first match to catch me off guard for the rematch!"

Duke paled a bit as he said, "So it was a set up! That's scary to think they would do something like that, but as Lilly didn't lose a single life point it's looking that way."

Meanwhile in the guest box.

Joey was smiling as he said, "Da is definitely Yugi's little sister!" He then saw everyone looking down, "what da miss?"

Serenity then said, "think big brother, Lilly won without losing one life point. Doesn't that seem odd?"

Joey then tried to think and somehow got some of it, "yeah even rex raptor one of the worst duelist I know is able to deal some damage, and everyone here clearly has more skill then back home."

Kaiba then clapped as he said, "and the Dueling monkey showed his smarter then he lets own give him a hand. Joey you third rate duelist, it's a setup, winds held back, and the rest were weakest they had to throw Yugi's team off."

Neptune nodded, "yes but I'm sure Yugi has figured out the fake out by now and told his team or at least I hope so."

To be continued.


	9. End of Round one!

The Score board was now three to three the game was tied.

Miho walked back to her team looking down only for Yugi to put his hand over her shoulder and say, "You did good, we were tricked and trapped this would don't' let it get you down Miho!"

Miho then smiled a little as she said. "thanks Yugi."

Duke leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, "And it's all tied up, Yugi vs Winds round two, for the match. No pressure Yugi."

Rebecca looked to Yugi and the two shared a kiss before he left for the ring.

Where Yugi once more was facing winds with his arms crossed, "I take it we won't be friends when this is over miss Faker." Yugi spoke as he drew his starting hand as both their life points went up to 800

Winds drew her hand as she said, "Friendship, who the hell cares about friendship this is the nobles house tournament the ability to go to the human world is only a bonus the winner's house because the head of the ruling body of the underworld the devil's court! We do what we most to win!"

Winds then began by drawing a card then playing a field spell, "and I saw you kissed your mate for good luck, well sorry but it was a goodbye kiss, I play the seal of Orichalcos"

Everyone screamed and gasped as the seal covered the wing and winds eyes turned red. "Now for a shadow game, and this time you will lose Yugi! I will not only be the winner of the tournament but the bitch who did in the king!"

She then set three face down cards and summoned harpies brother in attack mode. When the birdman appeared the seal appeared on his forehead (harpies brother 1800-2300)

Winds then played an equip spell card, "Now Axe of despair, give my monster more power!" harpies brother then picked up the axe. (harpies brother 2300-3300)

Winds then end her turns her true colors now revealed as she said, "your turn ex-king!"

Yugi growled as he drew a card and turned back to see his team mates, friends, little family and Rebecca scared, he then said, "Don't worry the seal won't take me this time I promise you all this! My turn."

He then looked at his hand, he saw black luster in his hand, and an interesting ritual spell, "Thank you step father, I play Advanced Ritual arts!"

A strange alter then appeared.

Yugi then held out black luster, "This spell allows me to summon any Ritual monster by sending normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard equal to said ritual monster's level, now I send giant Solider of stone and Jacks knight to the graveyard to summon Black luster!"

Yugi took the two monsters from his deck and put them in his graveyard making the black luster appear from his hand to the field where it stood tall. (black luster atk 3000)

Yugi then played horn of the unicorn, "I believe we all know what this spell does by now!" a horn then appeared on black lusters head making its grow. (Black luster's atk 3000-3700)

Winds then activate a trap card, "I now activate power is pain!" The trap card what continues and had an image of a monster with great power and its control in great pain. "this trap card activates when you raise one of your monster's attack points. You now take damage equal to the power boost your monster got!" (Yugi life point 8000-7300)

Yugi then set one face down card, and summoned out queen's knight in attack mode. (queen's knight atk 1500)

Yugi then order his black luster to attack only for Winds to reveal another trap card.

Winds activated it, "Meet Skull dice! Now let's roll!" A dice then dropped and rolled a four. (Black luster atk 3700-3300 Queen's knight atk 1500-1200)

With their power now equal Black luster and harpies brother killed each other, making horn of the unicorn return to the top of Yugi's neck.

Winds then revealed her final face down call of the haunted with returned harpies brother to her side of the field. (Harpies brother atk 1800-2300)

Yugi then played his last card, "Pot of greed!" He then drew horn of the unicorn and a trap card which he set face down as he said. "So the nice girl thing was truly just an act, and here I thought I found a devil that wasn't a total ass! To be willing to bet your soul for power, you are the worst devil I've meet so far! I end my turn." (queen's knight's atk 1200-1500)

It Was then wind's turn and she drew and summoned out another Harpies brother, who like had his attack power boost to 2300 thanks to the Seal.

Winds then order one of her male harpies to attack Queen's knight, that is when Yugi activate his trap card. "GO MIRRO FORCE!"

The Harpies brother was then bounced off a mirror that appeared out of nowhere and destroyed every monster on Wind's side of the field.

Winds screamed as Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand. Winds had no other moves.

Yugi looked at his hand he just drew king's knight and he thought to himself, 'I could summon kings knight, but with jack's knight in my graveyard I won't be able to use his effect to summon out jack, and if I use horn of the unicorn I lose life points equal to the boost it gives my monsters.'

Yugi looked back to see Rebecca shaking in fear memories of when the seal took him away clearly playing in his new girlfriend's mind. "I have no chose I summon out King's knight!"

King's knight then appeared beside the Queen's knight. (King's knight atk 1600)

Yugi then used horn of the unicorn on King's knight raising its atk power to 2300.

Power is pain then kicked in, and made Yugi glow as he lost life points (Yugi's life points 7300-6400)

Yugi growled his eyes glowing red in devilish rage for a moment before he had his two monster strike the defenseless Winds.

First King knight slashed her duel disk (Wind's life points 8000-5700) then Queen's knight struck. (Wind's life points 4200)

Yugi's eye glow vanished as he said. "that end's my turn."

Winds then drew and played a spell, "I play Spell book inside the pot, now we both draw three cards."

Both duelist then drew three cards filling back up both of their formally empty hands.

Winds then set a card face down and summoned out Slate warrior. When the monster appeared its power was boosted by the seal. (Slate warrior atk 1900-2400)

Winds then pointed to King's knight and order Slate warrior to "Kill the male knight!"

Slate warrior then smashed king's knight in to pixels sending horn of the unicorn back to the top of Yugi's deck. (Yugi's life points 6400-6300)

Yugi then began his turn by once more drawing horn of the unicorn this spell was working against him, it was stopping him from drawing new cards and he lost life points every time he played it, "What a horrible loop I'm stuck in!"

He then looked at his hand the only monsters in it where summoned skull and Slifer, so he sends Queen's knight to the graveyard to summon his skull, "Come on out Summoned skull!"

As Queen's knight was replaced by the Demon Yugi was once more forced to play Horn of the unicorn. (Summoned Skull's atk 2500-3200. Yugi's life points 6300-5600)

Yugi then set two face down cards and order his skull to attack, at that moment Winds' flipped up graceful dice.

Winds smiled, "your friend joey sure knows what he was doing when he put both dice cards in his deck now, I may not be able to win using it but I can sure lessen the damage I take!"

The dice rolled a six (Slate warrior atk 2400-3000) the Skull then destroyed slate warrior with its lighting, making Slate warrior's effect kick in. (Wind's life points 4200-4000)

Slate warrior's ghostly image appeared over the skull as it drained away it's killer's strength. (Summoned skull's atk 3200-2700)

Yugi then ended his turn and wind's drew.

Winds smiled as she summoned out luster dragon! (Luster dragon atk 1900-2400) Winds grinned ear to ear, "So here begins the fall of the king, I play mystic space typhoon to destroy horn of the unicorn."

Horn of the unicorn once more returned to the Top of Yugi's deck. (summoned skull atk 2700-2000)

Luster dragon then killed the skull destroying it. (Yugi's life points 5600-5200)

Yugi then drew and once again it was horn of the unicorn but he smirked, as he played the second spell card he had in his hand. "I play foolish burial to send king of the swamp from my deck to the graveyard."

As Yugi send the monster from his deck to the graveyard he smiled as he hit a button, "I play a trap card my mother gave me before the tournament Meet the trap card Soul Fusion!"

The card popped up its picture was of two ghost merging. "Now I pick monsters in my graveyard, and I can fuse them together by removing them from play. I remove from play Black luster and King of the swamp come on out Dragon master knight!"

Everyone then gasped as the two monster's ghost flow from yugi's graveyard and merged into a living breathing Fusion. (Dragon master knight atk ark 5000)

Yugi then played horn of the unicorn to raise his monsters attack points. (Dragon master knight atk 5700) Power is pain then kicked in once more. (Yugi's life points 5200-4500)

Yugi then point to luster dragon and order its death, with a call of, "Now then be rid of that dragon!"

The blast from the three blue eyes heads destroyed luster dragon. (Wind's life points 4000-700)

Yugi then smirked as he crossed his arms and smiled, "that ends my turn."

Winds drew shaking, "you! You had this planned all along, you were going to summon this monster out from the first turn, That's why you summoned black luster! You knew I would destroy it!"

Yugi smiled as he said, "You tricked my whole team, so it's only fair you get tricked back, now made your move it could be your last!"

Winds played swords of revealing light to stop Yugi from attacking.

Yugi then drew a card and smiled, "Finally I could have used this earlier, I use Mystic space typhoon I destroy swords of revealing light and now that his free My dragon master knight finishes you the Oceana house winds this round! Be Gone Winds!"

Yugi then turned around as his monster won the duel for him, not even looking back as the seal took winds soul. He walked back to his team where his crying girlfriend Rebecca hugged him.

Yugi held her right with his arms and his wings, his team did it they made it through round one.

Round once was finally over.

Up in the box seats Yugi's friends from earth were cheering at Yugi's win.

Joey whipped his fore head as he said. "Yug had me scared there for a moment, Miss Yugi's mom thank you so much for giving him That epic trap card!"

Kaiba was stunned, "I don't know which card had the most impressive effect in this duel. Advanced Ritual arts, Soul fusion, or King of the swamp? All three lead to Yugi's win here."

Serenity was smiling, "Who the hell cares Yugi won that's all that matters."

Tristan, "but they still have two more rounds till it's over.

Kaiba then looked to Tristan and said. "The boob is right, it's too early to star celebrating. See as everyone here's skill level is so high the god cards are useless!" Everyone looked at him funny till Kaiba explained. "think back to the first duel of this match Winds killed ra with one trap card, when it took Yugi his whole deck to beat ra!"

Everyone shivered as it set in, down here the god cards were useless either easily killed, or the game was set up to the point Yugi couldn't play them.

Yugi's biggest edge was gone down here.

To be continued.


	10. Joey & Kaiba take the stage!

It was the post round one ball.

All the teams involved, the members of their noble houses, and guest were in in attendance.

Yugi rapped his tail around Rebecca to hold her close, when he spotted some males of the blaze house looking at her. "I don't like this ball one bit!"

Rebecca looked around and shot the shadows, there skin was darker then the night, they were in dark leather armor, and they had one pure red eye on their foreheads, they had no hair but had horns coming out the top of their heads "Tell me about it The Shadow's house members are creepy!"

Duke looked as a Lady of the shine house passed by, like all members of the shine she was in a white formal wear, in her case a white ball gown, she had ghostly pale skin that appeared to glow, her hair was sliver colored, her eyes a pale sliver like blue.

Duke blinked, " I think the Shines are ghosts."

Miho shivered and hide behind took when a member of the shadow's blinked at her, "Miho scared by cyclopes"

Yugi lend against a wall holding Rebecca close as he looked to see his sister close to his step father with Golem right behind her. He watch Lilly think from the punch bowl

Kaiba then lend against the wall with him, "Yugi you have gained a new style, and I respect it."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he rapped a wing around Rebecca making her blush as he said. "I Don't care for being friendly with the enemy. After all, from what I hear cheating is a common thing in this tournament. And one round is over without a case of it. I don't like those odds"

Almost like clockwork Lilly faint and Yugi let go of Rebecca and rain to his sister, "LILLY!"

Later on in the Oceana house ships doctor's office.

The doctor had Lily in a bed, "Goodness she'll be fine, Back news her Flame flower allergy is behind this so she will be out for 24 hours."

Yugi's friends from the human world looked puzzled till Rebecca adjusted her glasses and said. "Flame flower is a Demonic flower that only grows in volcanic soil, Lilly has an allergy to it that makes her black out for 24 hours."

Neptune growled as he and Yugi's eyes glow red, "the Blaze are the only ones who have those flowers, they most have laced the punch with them!"

Yugi growled, "With her allergy public knowledge, they not only know it and had what it took to do it!" He made a fist. Before he turned to Joey and Kaiba, "Joey Kaiba a team is allowed two substitutes in case of emergence, and with my place being by my Little sister!"

Kaiba crossed his arms and said, "You want me and the mutt to take You and your sisters place on team Oceana. So you can stay by your sister, say no more, I would ask the same thing if I was in your shoes Yugi!"

Joey growled at the mutt comment before saying "Big brother's gat to stick together Yugi, so it's safe to say me and rich boy are in!" He then moved his thumb by his nose.

Next day in the tournament.

Kaiba was dueling against a lady Shine member who was the captain, her now was Bright. (both players' life points 8000)

Bright started by playing field spell luminous force, the field then became covered in bright light, "thanks to this spell all light monsters gain 500 more attack points."

Bright then summoned out rouge doll.

The doll then appeared (Rogue doll atk 1600-2100). Bright then played a spell card, "Now I use double summon this spell card lets me summon again. Come on out Another Rouge doll!"

Second doll appeared (rouge doll atk 1600-2100)

Bright then set a face down card, "And I'll set a card face down, your move human!"

Kaiba growled as he added the top card of his deck to his hand, "so the lady who reminds me of my past life's true love, look down on me for being human, well now That won't stand!"

He then showed polymerization, "Now I will use this to fuse together two blues white dragon and the king of the swamp to summon out blue eyes ultimate dragon!"

The three head version of blue eyes ten appeared (blue eyes ultimate dragon atk 4500-5000)

Kaiba smirked, "sense he is a monster of light your field spell boosts his power too, now then my dragon destroys one of your dolls."

As blues ultimate dragon attack Bright revealed her face down card which, with the picture of a bright light bird protecting a girl, "I use Light protector now by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard to make it so I will not lose life points."

Ultimate dragon then destroyed the doll but Bright's life points were safe.

Kaiba then played de-fusion making his dragon split in to two blue eyes (Blue eyes white dragons atk 3000-3500) and in defense mode king of the swamp (king of the swamp def 1100)

Kaiba then pointed to the other doll, "Now dragon one kills the doll, then the other strikes you directly!"

Blue eyes one then killed the doll (Bright's life point's 8000-6600) the second dragon then attacked Bright's life points directly (Bright's life points 6600-3100)

Kaiba then played pot of greed and drew two cards, where he smiled as he played a spell card, "Now then double fusion now by giving up 500 life points I can do two fusion summons. (Kaiba's life points 8000-7500)

Kaiba then held up a blues white dragon, "My three dragons come one!" the two blue eyes then merged in to blue eyes ultimate dragon. 'Now king of the swamp fill in for black luster and merge with my dragon to form dragon master knight!"

Dragon master knight then appeared (dragon master knight atk 5000-5500)

Kaiba then end his turn as he saw Bright's look of fear, "you see lady just because I'm human doesn't mean your better than me, I am Seto Kaiba Yugi's rival remember this! Now I have to end my turn."

Bright true and set a face down card, "I have to end my turn!"

Kaiba then drew and Bright used spell binding circle to trap dragon master knight, "Yes there is no way you can call out a monster strong enough to finish me with one card!"

Kaiba then held out dragon mirror," that's were your wrong this card lets me remove from play monsters in my graveyard to summon out a dragon monster they make when fused. Now I remove form play my blue eyes to summon blue eyes white ultimate dragon!"

In a flash the blue eyes ghost popped out of the graveyard and merged together into a living blue eyes white ultimate dragon in attack mode (blue eyes ultimate dragon atk 4500-5000)

Kaiba looked at Bright's panicked face, "My dragon ends this duel, and I have no respect for you lady, no matter how much you look like her!"

The blue eyes white ultimate dragon then finished the duel Kaiba had one.

People then cheered him. Kaiba smirked as he headed back to the team and said. "Well that was a waste of my time. Mutt your up next don't Lose, We owe it to Yugi to end this as fast as we can."

Joey then put on his duel disk and head out, "Relax rich boy I got this."

Joey then saw his opponent who was a male member of the shine with a white suit. "Ok let's duel devil!" (Both players' life points went up to 8000)

The man then said, "I'll go first cutie!" he then gave Joey an anime style heart flirting wink making Joey stumble back words for a moment. "Now then I summon Neo the magic Swordsman!" (neo atk 1700)

The man then played a spell card, "Now I'll boost his power with Shine palace this gives my monster another 700 atk points!" ( neo's atk 1700-2400)

The man then set down a face down card. "your move hot stuff!"

Joey added the top card of his deck to his hand and said. "I'm flattered but I don't swing that way!"

The man then flipped up his face down "Now my trap card spirit barrier now so long as I have a monster I don't take battle damage."

Joey rolled his eyes, " I got a counter for that! First up I summon blue flames swordsmen!" the blue version of the flame swordsmen then appeared (blue flame swordsmen atk 1800)

Joey then held up king of the swamp, "Now I'll use Yugi's gift, I send King of the swamp to the graveyard to add polymerization to my hand." He then played the spell card, "Now I fuse baby dragon and time wizard, Come on out thousand dragons!" (thousand dragon atk 2400)

Joey then smirked as he set a face down card and said, "Now then my blue flame swords men can give some of his power to another monster I give 300 of his power to thousand dragon!" (Blue flame swordsmen atk 1800-1500 thousand dragon atk 2400-2700)

Joey then smirked, "Now then my dragon kills your magic swordsmen, then flame swordsmen strikes you directly."

Thousand dragon then eat the Male shine member's swordsmen, but the trap card protected the shine member's life points.

Blue flame swordsmen then attacked directly (male Shine member's life points 8000-6500)

The shine members then moaned, "you make me hurt so good, please my name is Shining please give me a chance."

Joey shivered, "HELL NO!"

Shinning then added the top card of his deck to his hand, 'Now then I use the effect the cyber dragon in my hand if I have no monsters and you have at least one I can special summon it!" The cyber dragon than appeared (cyber dragon atk 2100)

HE then summoned out a monster, "Now I summon guardian of the throne room" a robotic fighter then appeared. (guardian atk 1650)

He then played a spell card, "Now rush recklessly this spell card gives it 700 more attack points or just the turn, Sorry about this my love cyber dragon destroy thousand dragons!" (cyber dragon atk 2100-2800)

The robotic dragon then killed joey's dragon. (Joey's life points 8000-7900)

He then pointed to blue flame swordsmen, "Now my robot kills your warrior.' Guardian of the throne room then fired missiles at blue flame swordsmen killing it. ( joey's life points 7900-7750)

But from blue flame swordsmen ashes Flames swordsmen appeared (flame swordsmen atk 1800)

Shining then end his turn, "Your move my love." (cyber dragon atk 2800-2100)

Joey added the top card of his deck so now he had two cards in his hand, "First up I use my face down call of the haunted to recall my thousand dragon!" thousand dragon then reappeared (thousand dragon 2400)

Joey then played a spell card, "Now then I use dragon nails to boost its power!" (thousand dragon atk 2400-2800)

Joey then summoned out a monster, "Now join da party alligator sword!"" (Alligator sword atk 1500)

Joey then smiled, "Ok now first dragon kills the robot!" thousand dragon then melted the robotic dragon. But once more spirit barrier protected Shining.

Flame swordsmen then slashed the robot, now as Shining had no monsters his life points weren't protect her.

Alligator sword then attacked shining. (shining life points 6500-5000)

Joey then said, "And I'm not your love. Your turn."

Shining then add the top card of his deck to his hand and played scapegoat making four tokens appear on his side of the field in defense mode with zero defense points.

Shining then end his turn. "your move, I enjoy this dance our monsters are doing!"

Joey then added the top card of his deck the only card he had, "I use pot of greed!" He then drew two more cards and smiled as he summoned out Gearfried the iron knight (Gearfried atk 1800)

Joey then played a spell card, "Now I use monster reborn to reborn that Cyber Dragon of yours!"

Cyber dragon then appeared on Joey's side. (cyber dragon atk 2100)

Joeys monsters other than thousand dragons then killed the tokens, "I felt kind of bad about that after all the times they saved me. Ok Thousand attack this guy directly and Don't you make this weird!"

Thousand dragon then breath fire on Shining (Shining's life points 5000-2200)

Shining then added the top card of his deck to his hand and smiled, "I use dark hole good bye to your monsters!"

All five of Joey's monsters then died in a dark hole.

Shining then summoned out Rouge doll. (Rouge doll atk 1600) the doll then attacked joey ( Joey life points 7750-6150)

Shining then smiled as he ended his turn. "your move."

Joey added the top card of his deck to his hand, the only card he has, "Ok now I let's see what this can do. I play Spell book inside the pot now we both draw three cards."

Both then drew three cards so they now had three card hands.

Joey then smiled, "First up I play coast down! Now I send one card to the graveyard now the all the monsters in my hand lose two stars" he then sends his red eyes to the graveyard as he summoned Jinzo in attack mode. (Jinzo atk 2400 star 4 thanks to coast down, to original six)

Joey smiled, "Now thanks to Jinzo traps do not work! So your little barrier won't keep you safe Jinzo attack!"

Jinzo then fired an energy blast from his mind killing Rogue doll. (Shining lp 2200-1400)

Joey then end his turn.

Shining added the top card of his deck to his hand. "the only monster I can summon is Copy cat!"

Copycat then appeared it's mirror showed Jinzo meaning it was copying his power (copycat atk o-2400)

Shining then played graceful dice and it rolled a six, "Now that makes copycat's attack points 3000"

Copycat then killed Jinzo making spirit barrier work again. (Joey life points 6150-5550)

Shining then smiled as he ended his turn.

It was joey's move, "the duel turned around thanks to a copycat. Wait you are copying me!"

Shining smiled, "mimicry is the greatest form of flattery cutie!" he then blow a kiss, and joey bent over back words at an inhuman angle to avoid it.

Joey then got up and smirked, "Now I know your plan I just need to think not me! I draw!" He then smiled, "perfect! I was saving this for later but here it goes! Life draining summon!"

He then played a spell card that's artwork had a main losing part of his soul which was turning into summoned skull.

Joey, smiled, "Now I can summon one monster from my deck or fusion deck by giving up life points equal to its attack but it loses of its effects I give up 3200- summon red eyes black skull dragon!"

The large dragon then appeared (red eyes black skull dragon atk 3200) ( joey life points 5550-2350)

Copycat was then destroyed but Joey's dragon. But spirit barrier protected shining's life points

Joey then end his turn. "Ok this duel is getting close."

Shinning then added the top card of his deck so he had three cards. He looked at them, "ok now I will set a monster face down and play one card face down your turn.

Joey then made his next move and smiled, "ok now I play red eyes fusion! Now this spell lets me summon one fusion monsters that use red eyes, and I can use monsters in my hand field graveyard or deck to use it. Then the monsters name becomes red eyes black dragon! So I use the red eyes and king of the swamp in my graveyard to summon meteor Black dragon!

A Volcanic looking dragon then appeared (Meteor black dragon name changed to red eyes black dragon atk 3500)

Red eyes black skull dragon then destroyed the set monster and the new monster end the duel with joey as the winner.

Shining then fell down crying ' I guess our love wasn't meant to be!"

Joey then turned tail and ran back to the team with the score board saying two Oceana zero shine!

To be continued


	11. Prequel to the final duel

In the area Rebecca was in the middle duel against a lady member of the shine.

The score board was one shine, three Oceana If Rebecca won this one, they would move on to the final around.

The shine member only had a rouge doll on the field (atk 1600) she had 500 life points and it was rebecca's mode.

Rebecca only had one face down card no cards in her hand, no monsters and only a 100 life points she then drew "My turn."

She then smiled and played the spell she drew "I play scapegoats!" four tokens then appeared (token's def o x four)

Rebecca then flipped up her face down card, "Now I use token feast this card destroys all tokens I control then you lose 400 life points for each, you lose!" her scapegoats then explode making the Shine member's life points hit zero.

Rebecca had one, and Oceana would be in the final round against the blaze. Rebecca smiled and left to with her team to go check on Yugi, and Lily.

When they got there they saw Lily waking up and yawning and stretching, "What did I miss big brother."

Yugi was still seat as he said, "joey and Kaiba filled in for us because you got knocked out by foul play. But we are moving on to the finals now."

Lily looked sad, "But the final is just heir vs heir, that means I won't get to duel again.

Yugi hugged his sister as he said, "It's ok" he then got up and bowed to Miho, Golem, Duke Kaiba, Joey and Rebecca, before finally kissing his little sister on the head. "thank you everyone without all of you I won't be here, I will win this thing, for all of us."

Duke lend against the wall as he said, "I check the records Yugi, the blaze has won this tournament every year for the last 1000 years."

Rebecca then turned to her team mate, "you listen here if anyone can break their winning streak it's my Yugi!"

Kaiba turned to leave as he said. "Yugi as it's all up to you, Don't lose!" He then left.

Joey blinked, "I think I picked up some emotion in his voice? But for realz Yug, don't lose! If you lose you won't be able to come back, and we will never see each other again. I just got my best friend back I don't want to lose him again."

Yugi crossed his arms as he said, "I'll do my best." He then left the room to think, "either way this will all be over tomorrow."

Rebecca then followed him.

Yugi was on the top deck of the ship and she hugged him from behind, and said, "Don't worry Yugi I know you will win you always do."

Yugi looked at his girlfriend her faith in him was unquestioned just like her feelings, she was so full of hope even after dying, and now he was her only hope of living again, of seeing her grandfather, she wasn't worried about him losing in the slightest.

Yugi removed her arms from him and turned around, "Rebecca Just for the sake of argument what if I lose? We won't be able to return to life, to earth and we'll never see our friends again, what then? Could you still love a man who lost your only hope of returning home?"

Rebecca smiled and hugged him, "No I love you Yugi, no matter what, If you lose I'll be sad but I'm sure we'll be able to start a new life down here just fine."

Yugi smiled and held her as he kissed her head, "Your faith in me is an amazing thing Rebecca" He then rapped his wings and tail around her to hold her close.

Rebecca smiled and snuggled into his chest, "I've always loved you Yugi always have always will, you just didn't see it till now."

Yugi and Rebecca then shared a kiss.

Later on that night.

Yugi was in his bed sleeping on his chest was Rebecca he held her close.

Point of view change to Yugi's

Sense I came here I was depressed about my life ending being unable to go home and see my friends, missing Domino city. But it all changed so fast I gained a little sister, regained my mother.

I found Miho once more, my friend who just vanished out of the blue was back, safe with us.

I learned of away back, a way to return to grandpa, to my rivalry with Kaiba, to my best friend, when I wanted, I jumped at it and started gathering a team to win this tournament, only wanting to get home.

I then looked down to Rebecca sleeping in my arms and on my chest, Now I gained love, who will not hate me if I lose this tournament.

I looked to my room on the ships sealing, thinking about all the duels that lead me here, all the wins, all the things I learned and improved on. Tomorrow morning it will all win with either My victory and return to earth with my team and new family, or end with me forever here with my team and family.

Either way I will still have my little sister, My mother, my hand, and my Rebecca. I looked to her sleeping form and kissed her head, I was a fool for not noticing her soon.

I gentle moved her off of me and on to the bed as I got out and dressed, I head out to look at the night sky.

As I looked at the stars I could see the pharaoh, He always had my back, and even he was part of his journey.

Everyone was part of this in some form. It may not have been the longest journey of my life but it was the greatest, and tomorrow it all ends with one final duel before all the underworld.

It ends with one last duel, it feels just like my duel against the pharaoh, after all someone's fate depends of me winning.

Not just my fate, the fate of my friendships with Kaiba Joey, Tristin, and Tea. The Fate of Duke, Miho, myself and my Rebecca ever seeing home again.

I looked at my hands my drive to win this thing was stronger than ever but it wasn't for me. It was for her.

I have to win this so my Rebecca won't have to say goodbye to her grandfather!

I then heard my Step father Neptune's voice so I turned to face him.

Point of view change to third.

Neptune looked to his step son, "you left your lady in your bed to come out here, that's not how a gentleman acts Yugi. I know your new to relationships but a man always puts his woman above everything else. But you're learning. I can see it in your eyes."

Yugi looked at his step father, "and what do you mean?"

Neptune crossed his arms, "you know what I mean you want to win so Rebecca won't have to say goodbye to her grandfather when it's over, your drive to win is all about her. Son the drive to win for your soul mate is the strength of a true man. Use it! It will make you stronger!"

He then turned, "If I had your mother's love back when I was in your shoes, I would have been strong enough to win. I will tell you that much."

Yugi looked stunned before turning back to the sky as he said. "He's right, At the start I was dueling so I could go home. I've never dueled for myself in my life! And Now I'm dueling for her! Rebecca my love I will win this thing and it will be for you, give me strength.

He then left to return to his room to return to her.

The next day Yugi had his jacket on his shoulders using it as a cape as he walked in arms crossed passing by his hand who were cheering for him.

He Looked at Rebecca and stopped to give her a kiss before saying "I give you my word as a Man Rebecca I will win this, simple so you won't have to tell your grandfather goodbye."

He then left Rebecca to blush.

Yugi stepped into the ring with facing flame they drew five cards each as their life points went up to 8000 they both then yelled "LET'S DUEL!"

To be continued.

Join us next chapter for the end everyone. The final duel of the story in the last chapter.


	12. the final duel!

Flame added the top card of her deck to her hand, "I'll begin."

She then set a card face down and played a spell, 'Now I use graceful charity" she then drew three cards and sent two to the graveyard.

She then held out two monsters "Now I remove from play the two fire monsters I sent to the graveyard to special summon Two copies of Inferno in defense mode!"

Two smirking flames then appeared before her (Inferno def 1900 x two)

Flame then summoned out a three star monster " Now come out Ultimate baseball kid!" A young monster in a baseball uniform with a spiked bat then showed up (ultimate baseball kid atk 500)

Flame then smirked, "Now ultimate gets 1000 more attack points for ever other fire monster on the field. (Ultimate baseball kid atk 500-2500)

Flame smiled as she ended her turn "Your move Yugi."

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand and held up three cards, "I use polymerization to use summoned skull and slime king! Come on out red eyes black skull dragon!"

The large dragon then appeared ( red eyes black skull dragon!)

Flame then hit a button on her duel disk, "I reveal my trap card back fire! Now when you destroy a fire monster you lose 800 life points!"

Yugi then summoned out Queen's knight in attack mode (Queen's knight atk 1500) He then played pot of greed and drew two cards and smiled. "I use horn of the unicorn on queen's knight!" (Queen's knight atk 1500-2200)

Yugi then smirked as he had his monsters destroy the infernos (Yugi life points 8000-6400) (ultimate baseball kid atk 2500-500)

Yugi then held out defusion splitting red eyes black skull dragon into summon skull and king of the swamp! (summoned skull atk 2500 king of the swamp atk 500)

Yugi, "ok king hand the kid!" the slime then attacked the baseball kid and the two monsters destroyed each other. (Yugi's life points 6400-5600)

Yugi then smirked, "Now skull attacks you directly!" The summoned skull's lighting then hit flame (Flame's life points 8000-5500)

Yugi then set the last card in his hand face down, "that ends my turn.

Flame true one card and set a monster in face down defense mode as she played a spell, " I use Meteor of destruction Now you lose 1000 life points!" Yugi was then covered in fire for a moment (yugi life points 5600-4600)

flame then end her turn. "Your move Yugi"

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand and activate his trap card dust tornado to destroy back fire.

Yugi then summoned out Kings knight. (Kings night atk 1600) with queen's knight out the king's knight called out jack's knight. (Jack's kngith atk 1700)

Yugi then had queen's knight strike the face down monster which turned out to be UFO turtle.

The turtle then called out another of its kind in defense mode to take its place. King's knight killed the next turtle, which triggered ad third and final turtle to appear.

Jack's knight then killed the final UFO turtle only for a monster known as solar flare dragon to take its place in defense mode. (solar flare dragon def 1000)

Yugi then had to end his turn, the power of UFO turtle had allowed Flame to make it through the turn. "I'm impressed."

Flame added the top card of her deck to her hand and said "thank you"

She then set a face down card and Summoned out a solar flare dragon in attack mode. (solar flare dragon atk 1500)

Flame smiled, "Now I end my turn which allows my dragon to take away 500 of your life points" (Yugi life points 4600-4100"

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand and Flame activated Gravity bind! All of Yugi's monsters then fell over there level too high to move with this trap in play.

Yugi then summoned out breaker the Magical warrior and his spell counter light up, (breaker atk 1600-1900 thanks to spell counter.)

Yugi then said, "Now I use breakers spell counter to be rid of that trap!" (breaker atk 1900-1600)

Gravity bind then broke freeing Yugi's monsters. Breaker then killed solar flare dragon (Flame life points 5500-5400)

Queen's knight then attacked Flame. (flame atk 5400-3200) The skull then attacked with it's lighting ( flame life points 3200-700)

Jack's knight then finished flame off, and as her life points hit zero Yugi smiled, "I win!"

The tournament and the duel were over Yugi had one.

A voice then said, "the ocean house wins! As a reward Yugi heir of the ocean you and your team may go to earth your noun human traits hidden from human eyes."

Yugi then smiled as he walked back to his team.

A little later Yugi his team and his friends from earth were at the Turtle game shop happily back on earth.

Joey put his hands on Yugi's shoulder, "Good to have you back Yug!"

Kaiba smirked as he said, "Why yes it will take more than death to stop the king of games."

Rebecca then pulled Yugi along, "Now Yugi we have to show your sister around town." They then left with lily right behind them.

Grandpa Muto then spoke up, "it's going to take some getting used to but it's good to have Yugi back.

Joey smiled, "yeah now hopefully we'll get a break for a while."

Tristan was holding on to Miho and said, "You know that won't happen Joey!"

The end?


End file.
